Now You'll See the Truth
by disneyqueen
Summary: Dear reader, if you love the movie, Now You See It, Do you dare to uncover the truth of the story before the movie even come to be. Read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

"**The Rumors have been out of control ever since the night of the final competition. Some people think Danny ran away, that he's in hiding, .others think he never existed in the first place. But believe me, he is real. I know, I was there. Some of what I witnessed was pretty terrifying. I saw things that were so strange, so unexpected…"**

--

So begins the cursed movie. I laugh at the actress and all those Disney crazed fans for "loving" this movie. No one knows the truth; almost everything was Disneyitzed for children. Disney believed that everything was made up and only theirs, but the truth is far more terrifying then Disney portrays in the so called "Original movie."

As for the children, I understand, no one should live in fear. But I was a mere kid when my world was turned upside down. Even after all these years, my parents don't even know the truth; the only fragment of truth is in the movie, with the names of the two wizards, Max and the young wizard, Danny Sinclair.

**No one owns them, but since Disney is being a pain, I'll have to say they own them. **That maybe true with the names of the people, but I know them and they're anything but the way Disney depicts them as people. I know Danny better than even his own parents from the time we've spent together. However, I should probably explain myself, my name is Serena Peterson and I'm here to tell you the truth. Before I confuses you, my name was switched for "protection" as Danny calls it in the movie. I hate the movie entitled; **Now You See It**.

What is seen in the movie is far from the truth, everything from number of people, introductions, personalities of people, to motives, to the terror, to the friendship, over the years has grown into something much more. But now it's time to set things straight and allow the truth to be revealed. But be _**warned**_**,** this story is not aimed at children for the truth can be too much for them. Even though I was only a kid at the time, the truth is still too much at times. So, my dear reader, if you dare to uncover the truth or you simply love adventure, keep reading and learn the facts from many years ago about Max, Danny, and myself.

--

_**Dear reader, click the button at the bottom if you want to learn the truth. **_


	2. Introductions

**So my dear reader, you have decided to venture into the true story. I know it has been forever, but Danny was nervous about it and only now has he agreed for me to tell out story. Even as a true story, I must say with bitterness that Disney owns everything. Let us read on.**

--

"Rena, were are you?" my mom called out. My head snapped up from my book, dirty blonde bangs fall into my blue eyes, almost knocking over my coke as my feet slid off the coffee table. Quickly, I glanced around, my cheeks hot with embarrassment, but the other customers ignored me.

My mom strode into over to my table carrying large storage box. Placing them on the floor, she asked, "Could you help with these?"

Rolling my eyes, I muttered, "Why, Julie's the one going to collage?"

"It's called helping," my mother bit back with a soft chuckle.

I shrugged and picked up one the large boxes, my slim fingers slid beneath with the ease as the weight shifted within my arms. It took about five minutes to bring it to the elevator. Releasing a large sigh of relief I let the box slid back onto the ground; the solid, steel doors closed behind me as I pressed the button for the tenth floor. Leaning against the door, I rolled down my off white blouse quarter sleeves lost in thought. Only two days ago, we had landed in New Orleans to move my sister into collage and I was already bored out of my mind.

"Hey, Rena," Julie's voice broke into my thoughts, the door suddenly open.

"Hey Julies, how's it going?" I asked, pushing the box out with my leg. Julie shrugged, but grabbed the box up from the ground in almost one motion.

"Careful, it's fragile," she softly scolded.

Peering at the side, I saw the large black marker with the word fragile spread over the side. Stepping into the hall, I noticed the other ten boxes lined against the pale yellow wall. The navy blue carpet felt rough under my ankles as the slid off the back of the double my size sandals. Glancing around, I heard other people from the other dorms talking, laughing, or fighting with parents, yet the nonsense soon faded into the back of my mind as I followed Julie into her room, a single as she had requested.

The room was small with a row of windows, a large desk, and a medium closet pressed set in the far right wall. The single stripped bed was stationed against the left wall with a small shelf just over the head board for the overhead light. Everything was bare and unpacked, only the sheets folded neatly upon the bed emptied a set of boxes. Through the mess, I saw my dad beginning to plug in the light, cursing under his breath at the wires.

"Need any help?" I asked, stepping over a set of doors for the closet.

Without turning around, he shook his head. "No, Honey, go get some more boxes from down stairs."

"But-"

"Go…damn," he cursed under his breath at the wires. I glanced over at Julie, but was busy with the unpacking that I simply left.

It didn't seem possible, but the corridor seemed even noisier than when I had first came up. I tired to dodge the noise and familiar brown boxes, but it just kept coming.

"I'm so not going to collage," I mumbled under my breath, tightening my loose pony tail as I pressed the down button.

Sweet dripped down my neck from the heat, but I ignored it, it would only get worse if I paid attention to it. My foot taped almost impatiently; my mind drifting off to my book. Some thirteen year olds believed that witches and magic were below them and that it was time to grow up, but not me. I loved witches and fantasizes, even if nothing would ever happen to me, a girl could dream.

"What the heck is talking so long?" I asked to myself, my hand automatically smacking at the wall.

Suddenly the double doors opened and a small groan escaped my lips. Everywhere I turned there was another one of those damn boxes.

"Mom, a little help," a male voice called out from behind the box.

My eyebrows frowned in confusion, but no reached out to help. The boy stumbled forward, but he kept his hold on the package. I stepped aside as the boy stepped out, but he tripped and almost crashed onto the floor, the box crashed with a huge thud followed only moments by its keeper. I glanced over my shoulder just as the double doors closed. "Man," I softly said, but quickly pushed that thought aside.

Turning back to the boy, I asked, "Need any help?"

The boy didn't seem to hear me, but it wasn't a surprise both from the noise of the other dorms and my quiet voice.

Walking over to him, I placed a hand on the box and asked again. "Need any help?"

The boy's head snapped up and out eyes locked, blue meet grayish green. Breaking eye contact, he said, "No thanks, I got it."

His voice was cool, determined, and low as he spoke, pushing himself back onto his knees. He looked to be about my age, maybe a year or two older at most. His gray t-shirt clung to his thin body with ease and his torn blue jeans seemed a little big. Shaking my head, I automatically began to pick up the box for him, but he grabbed it out of my hands.

"Has anyone ever told you not to take stuff from stagers?" he asked coldly.

"Yeah, but not when your helping them," I replied just as hostile.

The boy rolled his eyes, brown hair slicked back. He stood up and dusted himself off and added, "Anyway, my mom was supposed to help me."

"So, you're going to go here?" I asked.

He chuckled softly and shook his head. "No, my sister and for some reason I get stuck moving her in while she's off with her friends. You?"

My eyebrows rose and I shook my head. "Same thing, except my sis is actually here helping, in her own small way."

He nodded in understanding and stuck his hand out. For a moment I simply stared at it with uncertainly. Only from trained manners did I accept it and shook it firmly. "I'm Serena Peterson."

"Danny Sinclair," the boy, Danny said shortly.

Pulling my hand away, I asked, "So where-"

"Daniel, where were you?" a shrill voice called from down the hall.

Both of us turned and saw a middle aged women walking towards us; her brown locks pulled tight into a braid, her porcelain hands parched square on her hips. Danny shrugged and picked up the box in almost one shift motion.

I tired to step aside, but the women had seen me. "How's this?"

Danny shifted uncomfortably and then said, "Hi Mom, this is Serena…., uh Peterson."

For a moment, I felt the hard stare turn into curiosity as her gaze bore into me. Automatically, I stock out my head and said, "Hi."

"Hello," she replied before turning her attention back to her son. "Here let me take this and come on, Dad isn't going to wait all day."

Danny released the box into her hands and quickly followed his mother down the hall. Biting my lip, I shifted and quickly turned and moved over the staircase, but I didn't hear him call after me.

"You only bumped into him," my mind reminded me. Yet a part of me wanted him to call to me at least to say good bye.

"Whatever," I mumbled to myself, my hand already resting on the railing.

Jogging down the stairs, I tried to push him out of my head, but something about him had stroked me. Yet only five minutes later, I was lost into my book, the boy lost in the dark corners of my mind.

--

**Introductions were in order so there it is. I know it's boring, but introductions are always unpredicted and annoying and boring. However, to learn more press that button and the magic will continue. **


	3. Next Incounter

**Here's another part of our story. Disney "owns" Danny. However, it's still our story. Please enjoy!**

--

My eyes fluttered open, heavy from a deep slumber. The sun streaked across the room and warmed my face. The heavy comforters hung limp over the double bed; my feet barely touching the covers. Stifling a yawn, I rolled over and glanced at the clock on the bedside table; 7:30 am. I turned onto my back, staring aimlessly at the ceiling, lost in my thoughts. Suddenly, the phone rang. Groaning, I picked it up and half listened to my mom's wake up call.

Hanging up the phone, I pushed back the reminder of the covers and swung my legs over, but didn't rise from the bed. My dreams had been all over the place, but the one constant thing though all was those eyes. Those intense blue eyes of that boy I had met yesterday at the elevator. I chuckled to myself and shook my head. I was thinking about a guy I had met for only two minutes, if that, but still something about him.

"Rena, what are you doing?" Julie asked, from the bathroom.

"What?" I asked confused.

Julie peeked from behind the door and rolled her eyes. "Come on, we have to meet mom and Dad in half an hour, get up."

Rubbing the crust from eyes, I quickly got up and switched with Julie. After about five minutes, I came out, my fingers thumbing to get my hair through the small blue bobble.

Brushing my bangs down, I heard Julie messing with her make up. I rolled my eyes. I never wore any make up, except lipstick for a special occasion, like holidays.

Glancing over at the clock, I said, "come on, Julie. We're gonna be late."

Swinging her purse on her shoulder, she nodded and headed from the door. We headed downstairs without a single word to each other. Everything was changing and we had never been best friends so it worked.

--

The lobby was small, but wide. Small restraints and sitting areas were set opposite each other in the main entrance with the front desk in between them. Our parents were already at a table with their normal coffee and tea set before them. Julie and I sat down, but instantly my parents and Julie were lost in collage banter. I scanned the area and noticed the buffa. I excused myself, but no one acknowledged me. Not surprising.

I got up and picked a large plate from the pile and began to fill it with bacon, sausage, and a small bowl of cereal. On line for the juice, I tapped my fingers against the tray in mild frustration. For a moment, I glanced over at my family, completely lost in their chatter. I sighed deeply, but shook my head. I loved my family, but at the moment I didn't belong with them.

Suddenly, my mind snapped back as my shirt was soaked with orange juice. The tray clattered to the ground as I knelt down and tried to gather everything back.

"I'm so, so sorry. I wasn't paying attention," a male voice answered.

I looked up and found myself staring at Danny Sinclair. He was wearing a stained orange white t-shirt with blue jeans.

Shaking my head, I said, "it's not a problem really. I wasn't paying attention either."

He just shrugged, but silently began to help me gather the fallen meal. Severs come over and tried to help us, but we waved them off. In about five minutes, he had gathered and thrown away the food and I was starving. Danny apologized again and tried to excuse himself, but I caught a hard glare from his father from the corner table.

Rolling his eyes, he asked, "are you alright?"

I shrugged and a chill ran down my spine. "Fine…cold, but fine."

He nodded, but said nothing. I could see he felt uneasy and I cleared my throat. "Thanks for the help, but I'm fine really."

"Okay," he said without any emotion.

I watched him walk off to his table and I shrugged and went back to get more food. My caught sight of my family, all gazing at me in confusion, but I ignored them. My stomach was aching for some food. I picked up another plate and began to fill up again. When I finished, I found my mom waiting for me at the table, for once not lost in Julie's life.

Sliding into a chair, I asked, "Is something wrong, Mom?"

"Honey, did you know there's a magic mansion about an hour out of the city?"

I shook my head, confused.

"Well, I was thinking it could be something go see after we're done helping Julie move in," my mom said hopefully.

"Sounds okay?"

"Honey, you love magic," she said, laughing.

"I know, but it just-"

Someone taped me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw Danny standing over me.

My eyebrows frowned in confusion. "Is there something you wanted?"

"My parents want me to apologize for being so stupid for pouring my juice all over you, sorry," he said uneasily, his eyes lingering for a moment on my mom.

"You already apologized for that, it's fine," I said shortly.

"It was my parents-"

"What's going on?" my mom asked.

I quickly introduced my family to Danny and explained the incident at the juice counter. My parents thought him very nice for a young boy coming to apologize, but he had admitted that his parents forced him. Still it struck me as a nice gesture.

"I would like to meet your parents Danny, where are they?" Dad asked.

Danny jerked his thumb over his shoulder and said, "Table corner on the eight."

My parents left and Julie left to go pack for the day. I got up and turned to leave, but Danny gripped my arm. Startled I turned around and stared at him He didn't say anything, but simply stared at the stain on my shirt with such intensity that I felt it had turned transparent, yet I couldn't pull away.

After a few minutes, he released my hand and shook his head. "Sorry again."

"It's ok, but I have to go. Thanks for the help," I said with a small smile.

He nodded and opened his mouth to say something more, but I had turned away and was already heading for the elevator.

--

When I got back to the room, I saw Julie packing a small backpack of stuff. She glanced up, but said nothing. Quickly I grabbed a discarded shirt from my suitcase and went into the bathroom. I turned and looked in the mirror to inspect the damage of the stain.

Except it had shrunk to almost nothing, it was still there, but barely noticeable if I hadn't been looking for it. I had felt the juice pour _all _over. I was so confused, but I didn't have time to ponder over it as Julie began to bang on the door.

"Hurry up, Serena. We're gonna be late again," she cried.

"Coming," I answered, quickly changing.

For a moment, I held the stained t-shirt in my hand and simply stared at the dissolved mark. Another pound at the door and I joined her.

As we went down stairs, she asked, "So are you and mom going to that magic mansion thing?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, maybe."

Magic, yeah that would explain my shirt; I thought sarcastically and prepared for another day of unpacking boxes and helping my sister move in, nothing new. Except for that boy, Danny Sinclair.

--

**I hope you enjoyed it. To continue our story, review. Next chap. coming soon. **


	4. The Magic Mansion

**Here's more of the story. Disney "owns" Max (ha, ha right) I hope you enjoy and thanks to Google Girl who reviewed mt last chap. I hope you enjoy. **

--

"You Ready?" my mom asked, cracking open a can of soda.

Glancing up from my book, I shrugged. Mom rolled her eyes and chuckled lightly. Dog earring my page, I held out my hand for the soda. The normal bustle and hassle of the "move in" crowd of the collage lobby had quieted down for the hour of lunch. Everyone had seemed to disappear from the large compass with an eerie calmness surrounding the few families left. Going out into the parking lot, I scanned the large brick and white washed building. Trees and fresh grass sprinted up along the cement pathways that connected the different buildings. A loud gulp of soda broke into my thoughts.

Turning around, I asked, "Are Julie and Dad coming?"

Handing the soda over to me, Mom shook her head. "No, they're out to lunch, but we have to go, now."

"Why?"

Mom didn't answer, but held out her hand for a cab. I sat down on the bench and waited, the book drawing me into a whole new world of magic and romance. Lost in it, I almost missed mom calling over to me.

Slamming the book closed against my fingers, she said, "I have to get going, Serena."

Wringing my hand out, I asked, "What was that for, Mom?"

"Sorry, Honey, but we have to go," she repeated gently.

I sighed and headed for the cab. The leather seats felt warm against my bare legs with my navy skirt only reaching to my knees. Through the crystal clear windows, the sun was forced to bounce off the empty passengers' seat; almost blinding me and warming my face. The cab driver spoke with a heavy southern accent, but I didn't pay attention to the words exchanged between the adults. Once Mom gave the directions to the driver, she handed over my book.

I took it, but shook my head confused. "Why are we going to the train station?"

"It's the only way to get to the mansion," she explained without looking at me.

I shrugged and resumed reading. Silence fall over the cab, but I was once more lost in a fantasy world. Ten minutes later, we were on bound of the old train. The inside was crapped with only about ten people on the whole train. Mom and I sat down on an old wooden bench, the window half open allowing a breeze to drift through the stuffy compartment. We rode through the city out into a small suburb, the train bumping along. I tried to loose myself back into the book, but Mom's cell phone ring broke into my concentration.

Mom turned away from me and mumbled into her phone only allowing a few words to decipher. "Yes…she will…talk soon."

My eyebrows frowned in confusion as Mom flipped the phone shut. Readjusting her bag, she caught me staring.

"What?" she asked.

"Who were you talking to?"

"No one, Honey," Mom answered quickly.

I rolled my eyes and turned back towards the window. The suburbs were beautiful and the houses were so similar that unless I hadn't felt the train move beneath me, I've said we had already stopped. The mindless chatter surrounded us, but Mom and I ignored it all, completely lost in our own thoughts. Slipping the book in my backpack, I noticed a building in the distance.

I taped Mom's shoulder and asked, "Is that it?"

She peered out past me; her eyes squinted against the sun. Pulling back, she nodded, "Yup, that's it."

I peered out with my hand pressed against my forehead to block the sun; all I saw was a tall building, nothing special. I sighed and leaned back and looked over at my mom, but she was on the cell phone again.

--

Only ten minutes later, we deported the train and stood before the mansion. An old black iron gate lay in front of graveled path with two rows of small trees and flowers leading to the mansion. It was a large brick building with the façade of a castle with windows light from the natural light of the sun and a balcony that stretched across the main wall. Small gargoyles perched on either end of the white balcony. The archways of the entrance were rimed with faded gold and silver. I looked around the grounds and it seemed as though Mom and I were the only people on the grounds.

"Mom, I don't think the place is open today," I said, adjusting my backpack on my shoulders.

Mom didn't say anything, but walked through the gate and down the path determined. I almost had to run to keep up with her calling out to her, but she ignored me as she explored the grounds searching for something.

After a few minutes, I sank down onto a metal bench. "Mom, can we go?" I asked.

Mom turned around to respond, but was cut off by a stronger older man's voice. "Helen, I'm so glad you could make it," the man said as he strode over towards us.

The man was most likely in his late 50s or early 60s. He was wearing all black and I wondered how he wasn't burning up. He was almost bald except for a few patches of white hair. I quickly got up, but Mom simply walked over to him and shook his hand firmly. The two conversed in hushed tones, every so often glancing in my direction. My eyes shifted down to the ground uneasily. Soon, I heard footsteps and saw Mom walking over with the man at her heels.

Stepping beside me, she said, "This is my daughter, Serena."

The man nodded and smiled softly, his hand hovered out in midair for me to take. "Hello, Serena. I'm Max."

Slowly, I shook his hand, but my eyes never lifted from the ground. Squeezing my shoulder Mom said, "Serena, don't be shy."

"Who is he?" I asked bluntly.

"Serena!" Mom scolded, but Max laughed gently.

Holding up his hand, he brushed off my blunt question and answered, "I work with your mother."

My eyes snapped up and meet his cold dark ones. In confusion, I tugged at Mom's arm and asked, "What does he mean?"

"Well for the summer, I took an extra job and I recommended you to help me. It's a tv show called The Greatest Magician. I need your help to find them."

"Well, you and a few other kids. It'll be like a contest," Max interjected.

"What if I don't win, I can't do magic?" I said, ashamed.

Mom and Max chuckled and shook their heads.

Mom bent down a little, her hands resting on my shoulders. "Honey, you're not going to do magic, you'll be helping me behind the scenes."

"Oh…and will he" I pointed to Max, "help us?"

"No Honey, he's the host of the show and my boss," Mom explained.

Had a known then I would've run for the hills. However, I only nodded and held out my hand to him; his iron hold clapping over my small hand, like a hook reeling in the fish and led me inside the mansion, Mom following shortly behind us.

--

**I hope you liked it. I know I sound like a child, but I was when this happened, so forgive me for that. Please let me know what you think and if you want to read more. **


	5. Cedric and the Contast

**Here's the next chapter. To make things easier for you my reader, I kept the names of Paul and Cedric in the story. Everything belongs to Disney. (yeah right, but they do unless I want them to sue me.) Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter**.

--

The corridors were long and narrow; several staircases led to high floors, but we simply moved past. People rushed past us, but all of them seemed to respect Max and left a few steps in between them. Confusion swept over me, but I shrugged it off and looked around the many hallways. Tapestries of dark valet, black and yellow draped against white marble and oak walls. A few portraits hung with photos of old magicians along side mirrors; some which reached straight down to the base frame. The base frames were rimmed swirls and deep curves. After the second corridor, Max had released my hand and begun to talk to my mom in hushed tunes.

I barely noticed as I began to lag behind them. My feet shuffled as I looked around in amazement and confusion. Mom had never asked me if I wanted to help out and it wasn't like her. Maybe it had been meant to be a surprise, but neither Julie nor Dad had seemed at all interested. I opened my mouth to ask her, but was cut off as Max pushed back a set of double doors.

Mom and Max entered the room, but I lingered in the hall uncertain. I heard two voices, a man and a women, address Mom; but the actually words fall to the floor before I could hear them.

I caught a glimpse of myself in a small mirror beside me, but I ignored it. I didn't want to know how I looked, not that I cared at all.

"Don't you want to meet the others working with you, Serena?" Max asked, suddenly at my side.

Startled, I jumped back against the walls as Max calmly placed a firm hand on my shoulder. I tried to shrug him off, but his grip only grew tighter. I glanced up at him as a chill ran down my spine. His gaze had somehow hardened slightly, but it faded just as quickly as it had come. For a moment, I just kept staring at him as my feet began to move forward from his urge. Crossing into the room, Mom called over to me a small smile curled onto her lips.

Fold in chairs were lined into four rows facing the man, women, and Mom. Behind them hung a poster a great magician hung behind them. I felt Max release my shoulder and gave a gently push forward.

Mom called again with a light chuckle. "Serena, come on, Honey. I have a few people I'm sure you would like to meet."

My eyebrows rose with disbelief, but I obediently walked up to her. The women and the man kindly shook my hand and appraised congratulations for me to be working with them. I nodded, but soon the adults began to chat again and I was left alone. Finding a small chair in the far corner, I stared out of the window out at the gardens. Flowers bloomed and opened in the shade of a row of trees. I was lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice as other kids began to pile into the room.

"Aw, there they are now," the women said.

I turned and noticed about ten other kids filing and sitting down. The kids all seemed to be southern students, some even older than me. Shifting uneasily, I rose and went to sit with the others. I sat in between a blond and red haired boy. Others chattered amidst themselves, I clasped my hands together and waited for the adults to begin explaining. Something brushed against my arm and I glanced up and locked eyes with the redhead.

Biting his lip, he apologized. "Sorry, I didn't…" he trailed off in embarrassment.

I couldn't help myself and smiled faintly and stuck out my head. "It's ok, I'm Serena."

"Cedric," the red head said as he shook my hand firmly; his embarrassment seemed too had vanished partly.

I nodded and was about to say something, but a firm clap of hands silenced the group of us. The women stood up and intruded herself as Ms. Martin and Mom and then went on to explain to us the contest.

"Welcome everyone. Max, Paul, Ms. Peterson and myself offer our congratulations for all of you for coming this far. Now for the next part of the contest among all of you, you'll be spilt into groups of three or four with an adult mentor."

A few murmurs swept through the group, but Ms. Martin simply cleared her throat and continued. "Once you have your groups, you'll travel around the city and other parts of the country to find kid magicians and then Max and I will decide which three will continue to the final. Now for the groups…"

She picked up a clipboard and began to list the names. I sighed deeply and glanced over at Mom, but she was deep in conversation with the man named Paul. He was a young, maybe late twenties with sandy blond hair and a boyish smile and charm about him. Their voices were drowned out by the endless chatter as kids were called into their groups.

Suddenly, I felt Cedric stiffened beside me; his dark brown gaze peering at me from behind his glasses.

Clearing my throat, I asked, "What?"

"We're working together," he explained shyly, his gaze quickly dropping to his hands.

I blinked almost confused, but then shrugged. He seemed a lot better choose than anyone else and he seemed like an alright guy…kind of cute too.

Shaking my head, I asked, "Who's our mentor?"

"What?"

I rolled my eyes and repeated the question a little louder. "Who's our mentor?"

"Oh…I think," he turned and looked around the room at the adults.

I did the same and released that Max had slipped out without anyone seeing him.

A shiver ran down my spine, but I ignored it as Cedric taped me on the shoulder and pointed. "Him…Paul."

I stiffened slightly, I had wanted Mom. I know I was being a baby, but I tried not to show any discomfort and simply nodded.

Standing up, Cedric said, "well lets go meet him."

I didn't say anything, but followed him. Paul saw us approached and cleared his throat to Mom. Both adults turned towards us with cognation smiles painted on their faces. I rolled my eyes, but shook his hand firmly.

Mom slid behind me and rubbed my shoulders and said, "So you guys are going to search around the city for your person."

"Okay," Cedric and I said halfheartedly.

--

After about two hours, everyone had meet and gathered into their groups and Max had reappeared into the room. Cedric and I mainly stayed together in an uncomfortable silence amidst the senseless banter between the other kids. Cedric had tried to get us to talk, but something stopped me, most likely nerves. Soon, Max had called for silence and addressed us.

"Well, I'm so glad to see all of you and I'm thrilled to see your magicians and I give you all the credit for trying this. Good luck, everyone."

He stepped aside and allowed Ms. Martin to give us the actually rules for the show.

Mom moved beside me and whispered, "This is pretty cool, right?"

I shrugged, but said, "yeah."

Cedric glanced at me confused, but I ignored him and pretended to listen to Ms. Martin.

"Alright, now you'll all have a week to find your contestants for this show, starting tomorrow…and as a special treat, Max had allowed all of you to spend the night in the magic mansion as away to say thank you and good luck to everyone."

Cheers rose all around us almost to a deafening roar. My hands flew to my ears and Mom rushed me out into the quieted corridor.

Brushing my bangs from my eyes, she asked, "You ok?"

I nodded. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"It's fine, Honey, but you know this show is going to loud. Can you deal with it?" Mom asked, concern edged into her eyes.

I glanced back into the crowded room behind us and saw Cedric coming towards us.

Steping aside, Mom said, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

I nodded while she left Cedric and me together. Cedric moved an inch closer and asked, "You alright?"

"Yeah, I just don't like loud noises," I explained. Cedric smiled slightly and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, me too."

"Really," I asked, almost shocked. He chuckled lightly and nodded again.

"So how did you get involved with this show?" I asked.

"I love working with cameras, so I'm going to be the camera guy for your group," he said with a strange confidence that didn't seem to go along with that shy boy I had meet only a few hours ago.

I smiled and nodded. Soon we found ourselves talking non-stop until Paul and called us over to discuss our plan.

The day seemed to pass by quickly filled with conversation and food. Unfortunately, all of us were limited to explore the meeting room and the cafeteria for dinner. Mom had called Dad and Julie and told them our plans for the evening. Cedric and I had really gotten to each other and we had a lot in common. Okay, he was loved tactically stuff like computers.

However, we both liked to read, some of the same food, some of the same movies, and of course magic. Around 8: oo pm, Ms. Martin called us all together. We filed in and sat down in the chairs as she bid us goodnight and handed out our keys for our rooms. Cedric and I were amazed to find our rooms were close to each other on the second floor.

"So I guess we'll start tomorrow," Cedric said as we stopped by my room.

I shrugged. "I guess, yeah."

Shifting the backpack in my hand, I tried to turn the key, but it wouldn't turn. Mom had already gone back down to continue discussing the plans with Max, Ms. Martin, and Max. Cedric chuckled lightly and turned the key himself with the door swinging open effortlessly.

My mouth opened in almost shock, but then I laughed and said, "Thanks, Cedric."

"No problem," he said, shrugging.

He gaze a small wave and left me alone. Placing my backpack onto the floor, I closed the door and surveyed my room. The walls were an off white with red curtains pulled to the side of a large window leading to a small balcony. The carpet was a light brown which reached across the whole room. A oak chest laid in the far right of the room with an oak night stand and bed in the far left. The covers were a deep navy blue with fluffy pillows. Sighing deeply, I walked over and saw a lock attached to the window.

Rolling my eyes, I undid it and stepped out onto the small baloney. The summer air swept past me with a warm embrace. Peering over the edge, I saw some of the courtyard that connected the two building of rooms. Across the way, all the rooms were pitch black and an eerie silence surrounded me even as the breeze blew around me.

"Serena, what are you doing out here?" Max asked from behind me.

Spinning around, I placed hand over my heart and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Your Mom wanted me to cheek on you, and did you not see the lock on the window?" he asked calmly.

I didn't say anything, but moved back into the room.

Max locked the window and turned back towards me with a small smile curling at the corners of his lips. "Well, I hope you aren't one of those kids to break rules," he chuckled.

I shook my head and turned away from him. "Goodnight, Max," I said softly.

Max moved closer to the door and nodded. "Goodnight, Ms. Peterson."

Once the door was closed, I changed and slipped into bed. However, I felt uncomfortable and the bed felt completely foreign. Occasionally, I cheeked the clock on the bedside table and soon faded off into a restless slumber.

--

Morning came all too soon and we began to look for contestants. All the contestants you saw in the movie were our contestants, well at least the tricks they had done.

After five days, I had almost had enough and I quote Alyson miller and the movie. "Basically, I could describe my contestants in two words. Impressively Pathetic" Completely true.

On the fifth night, I laid awake with my cloths stilled packed in my suitcase from picking it up earlier that week. Cedric was completely on my side, but Paul still felt like we had at least a shot. I groaned and sat up and turned on the light. Swinging my legs over the bed, I dragged myself up and went to retrieve a book from my backpack, but in my half awake sate I tripped over my suitcase. After cursing under my breath, I pushed it aside and brushed my hand against the stained shirt. Wait…maybe that was it.

The stained shirt which that boy Danny Sinclair had done something. Holding the shirt in my hand, I climbed back into bed with a new hope. Maybe Danny was the answer, the only question left was if he would be willing to do it…god I hoped so. He just had too the deadline was tomorrow night and he was our last chance.

--

**I hope you enjoyed it and please review. Let me know what you think. PLEASE I would really like to hear your veiws on the story. Please let me know I know a few of you have this story on alert and your fav. stories and some of you just aren't reviewing. PLEASE DO I love you hear from all of you. Thanks More coming soon**


	6. That Feeling

**Here's the next chapter. Danny, Paul, Max, and Cedric are allowed by Disney and I hope you this chap or your story dear reader.**

--

Late the next afternoon, we piled onto the train and rode back into the city. Mom joined us for that trip until we reached the hotel, but quickly left to cheek on Dad and Julie.

Cedric balanced the camera on his shoulder, but the doorman stopped him. "Sorry, Sir, you're not allowed to bring cameras into the hotel when they're being used."

Cedric tried to protest, but the door man wouldn't budge at all. Paul walked in and tried to talk to the manger leaving Cedric and me alone. I rolled my eyes and stormed out into the parking lot with Cedric following at my heels.

Setting the camera down, he asked, "Why are you so certain about this guy?"

I shrugged and peered at my reflection in the car window. My nay blue jean skirt blew around my legs with my short-sleeve orange shirt clung to my arms, almost too small for me with my growth spurt.

Tucking my hair behind me ear, I shrugged. "Well he can't be any worse than the others."

Cedric chuckled as he set the camera down on the ground. "True…I guess we'll have to see…" his voice trailed off as Paul called for us.

Running up to him, I waited almost impatiently from him to answer. I have no idea why, but something inside me told me that I had to meet Danny again and from the look on Paul's face seemed grim. Neither of us said anything as Paul fiddled with a scrap piece of paper.

Folding my arms over my chest, I asked, "What is it?"

"The family cheeked out this morning…" he paused, but then added in a rush, "but I know where they're staying now. They're still in the city."

"Really?" Cedric asked.

Paul nodded and read us the address and explained that it wasn't too far from here. Piling back into the van, I sat down by the window and watched people bustling around and wondered how Julie was doing. Cedric sat down next to me, but we remained seated in silence as Paul drove us to our new destination. The scenery swept past us as we rode down the highway and then turned into a small neighborhood. All houses looked similar with the two story, pale colors, and black roofed to top everything off.

We pulled up to a beige colored house with red shatters and front door. The wood seemed to be beginning to chip away around the windows of the second floor. A small garden stretched along the edge of the house rimmed with gray stone path until the cement path walk. On the stairs, I saw a man and a women waiting almost expectantly at us.

Adjusting the camera on his shoulder, Cedric asked, "You ready?"

I nodded, but had to force a smile. In that moment, everything I had felt so certain of the night before seemed to be fading. Even with the safe distance, I felt someone watching me with such intensity that I finally had to turn around, but only the two adults stood on the stairs, know conversing between themselves. Suddenly, I heard a click behind me and I nearly jumped back, my eyes wide with fear. Paul smirked at me as he held up the car keys in his hand before stuffing them into his back pocket.

I rolled my eyes and headed down the path without another word. The man and women stepped down to greet us with warm smiles. From memory, the man resembled Danny except for his green eyes and glasses. He was a little heavier, but in a healthy way. The women also had the same brown hair running past her shoulders with the same blue eyes as her son.

Sticking out his hand, the man said, "Hi, nice to meet you guys, I'm Mr. Sinclair and this is my wife."

"We're so glad you're here," Mrs. Sinclair added quietly, her eyes moist with tears of joy.

I simply smiled while the others exchanged introductions. Mr. Sinclair sighed and admitted, "Danny's been really anxious to see if you would come. He's"

"How did he know?" I asked suddenly.

Mr. Sinclair looked at me confused, but then chuckled lightly, almost blowing off my strange question. "It's been all over town that there was going to a new show coming and looking for contestants."

I nodded, but didn't feel convinced. After all, Paul hadn't mentioned anyone being able to submit entries for trying for the show without them knowing about it. I glanced over at him, but was cut off as Mr. Sinclair invited us inside. Shaking my head, I followed them in, but Cedric bumped up against me.

Lowering the camera from his shoulder, he asked, "You okay, Serena?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Cedric was about to question further, but Mrs. Sinclair interrupted and pointed up stairs. "Danny's staying in the room to your first left at the top of the stairs."

"Staying?" Cedric and I asked together.

Mrs. Sinclair nodded, but didn't offer any explanation. Paul herded us to the stairs without a word and we began to head up being as quiet as possible. Portraits hung on the walls, but none of them showed the Sinclairs, yet I didn't have time to ponder over any of it as we neared the room. I heard heavy breathing from behind the door. Peering into the room, I saw a large, bright orange balloon being blown up. I felt Cedric shifting the camera to examine the contestant over my shoulder.

Stepping closer, I scanned dirty, messy room with an unmade bed, cloths thrown everywhere from a half broken suitcase. Yet, I found my gaze drifting back to Danny. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with brown sweet pants. I cleared my throat, but he didn't respond, completely concentrated on his task. A small smile curled at the corners of my lips as I watched him; I had to admire his concentration.

Paul nudged me from behind and mouthed, "go on."

I nodded and reached out towards him. My fingertips barely touched his shoulder, but I felt the sudden tension. "Hello."

He spun around startled, his hand almost smacking my way. The nearly full balloon slipped from his grasp and the air flew out as it zoomed around the room.

Once the balloon had settled, Danny reached out his hand towards Paul, almost completely ignoring me. "Hi, I'm Danny, nice to meet you."

"You too," Paul and Cedric said a little awkwardly.

Soon, Danny's gaze fall onto me and a glint of something flashed through his eyes.

A small smile slid uneasily onto his lips as he shook my hand. "Hi…Serena, right?"

"Yeah, nice to see you again too, Danny" I said softly. Our hands were locked together a moment too long as Cedric cleared his throat from behind us.

Turning away, I asked, "You ready to show us the trick?"

Danny grinned slightly and pulled out another balloon from the package lying beside him on the table. Paul handed me the screen tester as Cedric moved the camera around for better a better lighting area. Giving me the thumbs up, I nodded and cleared my throat.

"Contestant number 12, Danny Sinclair, and…action," I said quickly before ducking out of view.

Turning back around, I saw Danny counted up to three while his hand spun over the blown up balloon. At three, he popped it, but nothing happened. Paul and I exchanged a confused look and Danny seemed confused as while.

Paul cleared his throat and asked, "Was that the popping balloon trick?"

Danny shook his head as he reached for another balloon. "No, when I pop it, a dove flies out. It's always worked before…just let me try again."

"Go ahead," I said quickly, before Paul could argue.

I knew he was getting sick of wasting time on these awful magicians, but he was our last chance. Danny repeated the process two more times each with the same result.

He groaned in frustration and I tried to offer some help. "Maybe try a different trick."

"Back off ok, I'm going to do it," he retorted, waving my suggestion away.

I took a step back and sighed deeply. Timidly, I suggested, "maybe we can try-"

"Just give me another chance," he said, his voice hovering between frustration and a despite plea.

I sighed and took two small steps forward and simply stared at him. Taking a deep breath, I said, "does this really matter to you?"

He nodded, but his eyes showed a hint of frustration that seemed to say that I didn't understand. I bit my bottom lip and lowered my gaze slightly, the room suddenly extremely quiet.

"You know…" I paused weighing my next words, "…you're my last chance."

"You're mine too," he admitted softly; our eyes locked for a moment as an understanding past between us.

Cedric coughed from behind the camera and asked, "are we gonna keep going?"

I glanced over at him and then back at Danny who simply nodded, grabbing yet another balloon.

I closed my eyes and mouthed, "please let this work."

After about thirty more tries with no results, Paul began to herd us out of the room. I took one last, hopefully look at Danny, but he seemed at a loss and was already calling us back.

However, Paul and Cedric were already heading out the door. "I can do this, wait, wait."

"Nice try, Kid," Paul said without any emotion.

I heard Danny calling out, but I couldn't turn around both from Paul practically shoving me and more importantly my own disappointment.

--

When we left the house, Paul moved in front of us, leaving Cedric and me alone. Adjusting the camera on his shoulder, he asked, "why'd we take so many tries with that guy?"

I shrugged in defeat. "Cause he was our last one."

Cedric rolled his eyes as he pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. "Maybe you thought he was cute?"

"Yeah right, Cedric?" I said my voice dripped with sarcasm, shoving him playfully.

Cedric pushed back with a small grin, but stopped when the camera began to slip his grasp.

Sighing deeply, I cried, "I can't believe these idiots. Not one of them can do anything."

Paul looked over me and gave a soft smile. "Well one of your guys could still get picked."

"You really think so?" I asked, the childish hope rose inside me while I stared at him.

For a moment, Paul simply smiled at me, but then a light chuckle escaped his lips as he shook his head. "No, but I'm the mentor, it's my job to give you guys some hope."

I glanced over at Cedric and groaned in annoyance. He laughed, but fell silent as Paul glanced over at him. Leaning against the trunk, I watched as Paul clicked it opened effortlessly. I peered inside and suddenly doves flew out of the van in a fit of fear. The sudden rush almost sent me to the ground, but with one arm Cedric kept me stable. A pair of wings flew against my cheek and a wide smile spread across my face.

Turning to Cedric, I asked in a rush. "You getting it?"

Almost couldn't even hear my own voice over the blood thundering in my ears and my heart almost ready to burst out of my chest. Cedric didn't say anything, but squeezed my arm once with delight.

As the last of the birds flew away, Paul asked, "you think that kid sis this?"

I nodded, but paused, that feeling had returned. Someone was watching me with such intensity that I felt exposed. A shiver ran down my spine as I turned back towards the house. No one was there. I took a step towards the house, but Cedric cleared his throat loudly.

"We should get back."

Paul agreed as he opened the car door. "He's right, if you want to show your Mom, Ms. Martin, and Max in time."

I half nodded, but something held me there on the path; my eyes fixed on his window. I felt a tug on my arm. I turned and saw Cedric staring at me confused.

"What is it?" he asked.

I stared at him for a moment, but then shook my head clearing my thoughts. "Urh, nothing…come on lets go."

I pulled away and shrugged as I climbed back into the car with Cedric right behind me as always.

--

That evening, everyone gathered in the recording studio and played all the contestants and the group of producers went down. Each time Max shook his head, a huge groan and some tears sounded through the room as the kids were executed out and off the mansion grounds. In the dark, I felt Cedric tense, his hand rubbing against my leg, but I ignored him. Finally, only three groups of us continued to sit.

A boy a year older than I named Hunter and another girl named Ann had already won their slots and our tape was being shown. My Breath caught in my throat as I watched the doves fly out and onto the street. I glanced over at Cedric and a small smile curled onto my lips; his camera had filmed everything in an amazing way.

The scene went back and the lights sprung on, almost blinding me. The adults talked in hush tones among themselves which sent goose bumps down my arms. Hunter leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "That was so set up."

"No it wasn't" I muttered back.

"Oh yeah, you're just like y our Mom," Hunter said shortly; his hot breath tickling my ear.

Anger swept through my body and my hands curled into fists. Cedric nudged my leg and shook his head. Reluctantly, I let my fists relax, but my nails were digging into my blue sweat pants. Max cleared his throat loudly and announced that Cedric and I were in. I saw Mom smiling at me, but I couldn't return the gesture. Maybe Hunter was right? I replayed the scene in the events in my head and for a moment I felt that it might have been a dream after all.

However, Max smiled at us and said, "Congratulations to all of you and I'm looking forward to meeting your contestants. Good evening and have a good night's rest. Tomorrow the real work begins."

He clapped his hands and the quickly left the stage without another word. Ms. Martin and Mom ushered the other two students out and went to prepare them for the next day.

Before he left, Hunter whispered, "Mama's girl, loser."

Paul, Cedric and I were left alone. I sat almost paralyzed to the chair, but Cedric turned towards me. He stared at me with concern, but tried to smile.

"Come on, Serena, he's nothing. We made it, come on don't let it upset you."

"I know, Cedric, thanks," I replied quietly and sent a small smile of gratitude to him.

He nodded and went over to talk to Paul. I watched them for a few minutes, but a chill crawled down my spine. I felt it again, that feeling of being watched. I turned, but as always no one was there. The corridor was almost completely dark, except for the distant light of the conference room at the other end.

I turned back, but Cedric and Paul were still talking about something and from the few words I picked it, it sounded like sports. I rolled my eyes. Boys. I got up and walked out and up to my room. Everything was still and quiet as if the mansion itself was holding its breath.

--

Closing the door, I sat dropped my backpack onto the ground and gripped my jacket tighter around me.That feeling crept up through me...of being watched by someone. Quickly, I turned towards the window and found the lock unlashed and the window blown open.

A shiver ran down my spine as I went over to close it. I froze. A single light was on in one the other building. No one was allowed to explore and the adults were all busy with the other producers. Suddenly, a dark silhouette of someone drifted past the window. My eyes squinted against the darkness, but I couldn't make anything out from the distance.

"Is this going to be a habit with you?" Max called from behind me.

Turning around, I shrugged and quickly closed and relocked the door.

"Sorry, I didn't mean…" my voice trailed off as he took a few steps towards me. He reached out his hand led me over to the bed.

Clearing his throat, he said, "now get to bed, kid, it's a big day tomorrow."

I nodded and watched him leave the room without another word. Once the door closed, I quickly moved back over and unlocked the window, but the light and the stranger had disappeared.

--

**I hope you enjoyed it. Now about the ACTUAL STORY Please let me know what you like it. I know Danny wasn't it that much, but trust me he will be. Please let me know as MUCH as possible what you liked about the real STORY itself, like the people and the plot that kind of stuff. PLEASE THANKS and look out for the next part. **


	7. Train Ride

**Here's the next part of our story. I hope you enjoy it. As always cause Disney a pain, they own everyone that you didn't see in the movie. I hope you enjoy.**

--

The next day seemed to fly by uneventful. Everyone was just trying to get everything ready before the contestants arrived that evening. The adults were all busying around, leaving the students alone. The other groups settled into the cafeteria and pigged out and chattered about anything. By the late afternoon, Cedric and I found a quiet spot out closer to the grounds. A gentle breeze drifted through the trees and through the archways, my jacket draped over my shoulders, of my pale pink quarter-sleeve shirt, shielded me from the cold. My jeans reached to just above my ankles and they felt numb.

Cedric seemed unaffected by it with the short-sleeve blue shirt and his back shorts. His hair was combed neatly in place and his glasses seemed almost pinned onto his nose and around his ears. Without the camera strapped on his to his shoulder, he appeared to be about my height and it seemed strange.

Pulling the jacket tighter, I said, "I still can't believe we won."

Cedric half turned towards me and nodded. "Yeah, it's weird."

"I know…" my voice drifted off as my thoughts turned back to last night. That strange shape and light hadn't left my mind since it happened and it didn't make any sense.

Shaking my head, I muttered, "What was it?"

"Well, I think that gut must practiced that trick a lot," Cedric said, continuing a conversation that it seemed he had started.

I laughed and said, "No, I just saw something weird last night."

"What?"

"Nothing, just a light," I said, biting my lip at how strange it sounded out loud.

Cedric stepped closer to me, but Paul yelled over to us from the door. "It's time to go."

I nodded and headed towards him, but Cedric caught my arm, confused. His eyes seemed to search me for a moment, but then he simply released my arm. For a few seconds, we stood there, our eyes locked together, but Paul called out again.

Turning away from him, I said, "forget it Cedric, it's nothing."

If he could've, I think he would've questioned me further, but at that time, I simply walked away with him trailing beside me in a strange silence.

Hunter, Ann, camera people, Cedric, me, and the mentored adults boarded the train and headed out to meet the contestants and bring them back to the mansion. We had been told not to bring anything like music or books to stop us from isolating ourselves from the group and the contestants.

--

When the train pulled up to the station, we were introduced to the other contestants, a boy and a girl. Kevin and Samantha, last names didn't seem needed since we were all kids.

I scanned the platform, but Danny was no where insight. The overcast sky and dimmed lights didn't help to see anyone. The windows were completely covered with the fog of smoke that I almost chocked.

Cedric had wanted to wait with me, but I had declined the offer and told him to get to know the others. Paul and the other adults were talking together and looking after the others, that I felt almost all alone. Peering up at the clock over the platform, almost six and the train was leaving in about ten minutes.

In a normal city train station, people would be bustling in and out with others trying sell newspapers or magazines. But out here, it the station was completely still and silent except for the rustling of the trees and now the kids' endless chatter. A chatter and happiness I could never seem to be a part of.

Suddenly, I heard Mom calling over to me. "Serena, it's almost time to go."

I turned around to answer her, but then I hear another voice from behind me.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, my Mom got lost," Danny Sinclair called out; his hand arched in a small wave.

I turned and waved back and walked over to him. He lowered his backpack off his shoulder and apologized again for being late.

I shrugged. "No big deal, so are you ready?"

"I guess," he replied without much enthusiasm.

I nodded and led him over towards the other kids while Mom and Paul discussed things with his parents. Cedric spotted us and waved us over, but Danny hung back. I turned around; my eyebrows frowned in confusion just as Cedric bumped into me. Cedric must have waved over to him cause Danny returned the gesture, but he made no move to come closer.

Biting my lip, I turned towards Cedric; our eyes locked for a moment, but he simply shrugged. I groaned softly and walked over towards him. Through the dimmed light, I saw him left his backpack up again and hold it tighter against his shoulder.

I paused and asked, "something wrong?"

"What?"

"Is something wrong?" I asked again, taking a few more steps towards him.

He stared at me and said nothing; his gaze drifting back towards his mother and the other adults. For a brief moment, I thought he was like me without wanting to be without his parents. However, when he turned back to me, his expression was as cold as ever as he began to walk towards me. I opened my mouth to say something, but he simply shoved past me and headed for the other kids. My eyebrows rose in surprise and I caught Cedric peering over at me, but I ignored him.

Clearing his throat, he said, "We should get back to the group."

I nodded and allowed him to lead me back over to the crowd. Soon he was swept up in the chatter around us leaving me alone even within the crowd. Suddenly, the whole group went silent while Ms. Martin began intrusting us to board the train. I searched for Mom, but she was busy with the others and half listening to something Paul was rambling on about. My eyes rolled as I moved into the messed up single filed line.

Hunter and his contestant shoved past me, but mumbled an apologize at Ms. Martin's stern gaze fall over them. I ignored them and tried to fin an empty seat. With the increased number of kids, the isle was even more crapped than before, but Cedric seemed to slid through the crowds like a ghost and sat in down in the front. I looked around as all the seats began to grow full and when I glanced back towards Cedric, I saw another camera guy settling in.

"Alright, everyone find a seat, we're departing in about two minutes," Mom called over the endless noise.

"Mom!" I cried out, but she ignored me; settling herself in the back with the other adults.

Biting my lip, I turned around and caught sight of Danny leaned up against up against a window; he seemed to be ignoring everyone else as he stared out into the darkness. Quickly, I squeezed through the ale, but paused momentary; his backpack was already propped up beside him, it blocked the entire other seat for anyone else.

I groaned and lightly taped him on the shoulder. The train horn blew out, signaling our departure from the station; the overhead lights of the compartment were beginning to swing with the rhyme of the train. My feet began to slide from underneath me and my hand shot out and gripped the back of the seat.

Leaning in close, I asked, "can I sit here?"

Danny didn't even turn around, but nodded back to the reflection out the window. His bag was lifted and placed upon his lap without a single expression or sound escaping him. Even through that, I managed a small "thank you" as I took my seat. He grunted and shifted a little; his head pressed against the window his eyes closed draining out the others.

"So, how are you?" I asked awkwardly, my voice louder than necessary to be heard over the chatter.

He didn't move at all, as though he hadn't heard the question. I repeated it, leaning a little closer.

No response.

"How are your parents?" I asked.

No response.

"So…how's your sister doing with the whole school thing?"

No response.

Peering over, I caught sight of his reflection. Those blue eyes seemed to stand out amidst the darkness of the outside world rushing past us. His reflection glanced over at me and for a moment I saw annoyance sweep through his gaze while a soft groan erupted from his throat. Instantly, I pulled back, my spine crashing into the back other wooden chair. I winced slightly, but the next second the pain had subsided.

Sighing deeply, I tried once more. "You know, we're gonna have to talk at some point."

No response again.

Rolling my eyes, I leaned back against the seat and looked straight ahead.

After a few moments, I said to myself, "I really did like that trick you did."

"Thanks," he mumbled, half turning towards me.

My head snapped around startled; our eyes locked for a moment, but he quickly broke the connection.

Timidly, I said, "welcome, it really was amazing."

He shrugged, but glanced back at me, almost weighing the words. His firm, solid gaze searched my face for any lies and when none were found, he turned away from me. The backpack slid against my leg, but Danny linked his arm through the strap and pulled it back. I opened my mouth to say something, but someone taped me on the shoulder.

"Here, Serena, pick a card," Hunter's contestant, Kevin asked, holding out a deck towards me. Kevin seemed to be

"Urh, okay," I said, picking a random card.

I memorized it and tried to show it to Danny, but he didn't even glance at it. Handing back to Kevin, I half expected him to do the normal trick of picking the card out after rearranging the deck. However, he simply turned the deck sideways and instructed me to say "Jump."

Repeating the word, the card flew out and onto my lap. I grabbed the card up and there was the same two of clubs. I forced a smile and handed it back to him.

"That was really cool, Kevin."

"What?" he asked.

I leaned closer towards him, but he ignored me and went back to talk to the others. From my angle, I caught sight of Cedric looking over at me. I smiled and gave a small wave which he returned and then leaned back again in his seat. Turning myself back into the seat, I heard a low grunt from Danny.

My eyes narrowed and I turned towards him. "What?"

He didn't say anything, except roll his eyes and shook his head. I returned the gesture and resumed staring straight ahead with the endless banter surrounding me. Twenty minutes later, the train pulled to a stop in front of the mansion. Mom, Ms. Martin and Paul all began to instruct the others for the directions and soon everyone was filing off in that messed up single line again.

Stepping off the train, I took in the mansion through the darkness. Lights flicked through some of the windows, illuminating the gargoyles with a fierce hellish glow. Small lanterns hung from some of large trees, the lanterns clanging together in a soft rhythm while the wind rustled through the trees. The iron gate was swung wide open, allowing the others to pass through.

Cedric stepped aside and waited for me; his camera already perched upon his shoulder as the other contestants left the train.

Ducking out of view, I asked, 'do we really need this on tape?"

"If we want the first impressions of the constants coming here," he explained simply.

"Turn it off, it's weird," I said, reaching for the button, but Cedric waved me away.

"Fine," he mumbled switching it off.

I laughed and turned back towards the train to see Danny still hanging onto the pole, staring directly at the mansion.

Moving over to him, I asked, "everything ok?"

He barely acknowledged that I was there, but nodded with a small grin on his face. "Yes.!" He said as he stepped over and headed for the entrance.

Cedric moved over towards me with raised eyebrows, but he simply shrugged and headed for the castle. Left alone, I felt that feeling return. Spinning around, I peered through the darkness, but nothing was there. The train whistle blew startling me and almost caused me to jump half a mile back. Taking a shaky breath, I turned and almost ran to catch up with everyone.

--

Entering the castle, all of us were greeted by Max.

Beaming at everyone, he said, "Welcome all contestants to the magic Mansion. I trust the train ride was agreeable with everyone. We haven't had the chance the have cars being assessable here yet."

Laughter erupted from the group, but quickly subsided as Max began to shake hands. Kevin and Samantha seemed in amazement as they shook hands with him. I glanced and caught Cedric already filming the interactions. I rolled my eyes and was startled to find Max staring at me beyond Danny.

Clearing his throat, Danny stake out his hand and shook Maxs'. "I'm Danny from New Orleans."

Max nodded with a small smile curled at the corners of his lips. "Yes, I've been looking forward to meet you, Mr. Sinclair," looking around at the group, "Please follow me."

Obediently, we all followed him and I half expected us to go into the conference room or the cafeteria, but we made a sharp turn and were led into another room internally. The walls and floor were covered with white washed stone and marble with a few spiral patterns mixed together. A few pillars of solid red marble surrounded the stage; the columns were rimmed with small gargoyles and other fairy tale creatures. In the center of the room was a large stage with a few bluchers for us. Lights were dimmed down and focused on one spot.

Max strode onto it and began explaining some of the history of the mansion while we took our seats. His voice was strong and powerful, but I tuned him out, my eyes darting around the room, taking in every aspect of it.

"Now you're here, you're allowed to use everything able here such as books, prop, and every illusion we have, after all secrets are still hidden within these walls. Now get a good nights' rest everyone."

He turned to go, but paused and turned around. "Ah, and for your room keys ask your mentors."

Everyone began to scamp to find their mentors, but Danny remained seated.

Tapping him on the shoulder, I said, "you want me to get-?"

"Danny," Max called over towards us.

With a flick of his wrist, the familiar golden key for the rooms was dangling in between his fingers. My mouth dropped open, but Max only smiled at me as he tossed the key to Danny. Without another word, Max left the stage and the room.

Turning back to Danny, I said, "wow, that was amazing."

Danny shrugged and hopped off the bluchers and headed for the door. Scanning the room, I caught Cedric's eye and signaled for him to follow. We followed and half directed Danny to the rooms with Cedric taping everything. Once we reached his room, Danny bid us goodnight.

"Ok, see you-"

The door closed with a gentle click cutting me off. Groaning, I turned back to Cedric.

"Do you have to keep taping?" I asked, a little harsher than I meant too.

For a second, I thought I saw Cedric flitch, but he didn't say anything. I gave him a small smile and bid me a good evening and left him.

--

Closing my bedroom door, I sighed deeply. Danny Sinclair was defiantly a piece of work, but something else struck me. I couldn't place my finger on it. Scanning the room, I saw the lock still attached on the window. I sighed and began to get changed into my favorite blue nightgown, when the door creaked open.

"Max…urh what are you doing here?" I asked, stuffing my old cloths in the suitcase.

Max smirked and took a few steps into the room. "Just wanted to cheek on you, Serena," he said.

"I'm fine and the window's still locked," I said with a small grin on my face.

He nodded and patted my shoulder. "Good, I'll see you tomorrow, good night, Ms. Peterson."

"Good night, Max," I said, taking a step backwards.

With one last glance at the window, he turned and moved back towards the door; our eyes locking for just a moment before the door closed behind him.

--

**I hope you enjoyed that dear reader. To learn the next part in out story please review. What about the people did you like what did you think about the interactions between them. PLEASE be as DETAIL AS POSSIBLE PLEASE. Thanks and more coming your way soon. PLEASE REVIEW. **


	8. First Trick

**Dear reader, Danny tried to get me to change over to third person, but as I told him than the story would have a completely different feel to it. Anyway here's the next part in our story. Even if Disney owns Max, Cedric, and Danny. I hope you enjoy and onto the chapter.  
**

--

"Hey Serena, over here!" Cedric shouted over to me as I entered the theatre.

I spotted Danny already with Cedric, but off to the side away from the camera. Laughing, I walked over and pointed the camera down to the floor despite Cedric's protests.

"We don't need to be taped 24/7," I said with a small smile.

Cedric moaned playfully. "But then we'll miss something exciting."

I was about to protest, but Max entered the room. With a single clap of his hands, the entire room fall silent and turned towards him. He bid us a good morning and then began to explain the first task that Danny and the other contestants had to perform for the show. While he counted items off on his fingers, the objects appeared on his right. A basketball, a rope, a broom, an empty fish tank, and a navy blue, yellowed stared bed sheet.

"Now the task is for you to create an illusion using any or all of these objects and nothing else. I'll give you half an hour before your tick is judged."

Almost at once, everyone was dashing into the stage and muttering about the possible tricks that could be preformed. I scanned the crowd, but Danny wasn't among the crowd. Suddenly, I felt someone push my shoulder to the right. My head snapped around to find Cedric standing beside me.

"What?" I asked.

He didn't say anything, but pointed off to the side where Danny sat completely alone, away from the whole group. Brushing my bangs from my eyes, I walked over towards him with a small wave.

"Good morning, Danny."

"Morning," he replied causally with a small nod of his head.

"So, Danny, any ideas for that trick?" Cedric asked while the camera shifted upon his shoulder.

Danny shrugged and shook his head. "Nope, not yet."

"Well keep thinking," I said, mentally kicking myself at how lame it sounded out loud.

However, he didn't even seem to acknowledge me. Cedric and I left him there on the bluchers for twenty minutes to his thoughts and watched the other contestants. I did catch myself glancing over at the loner occasionally and wasn't embarrassed.

Tapping Hunter on the shoulder, I asked, "what time is it?"

"Can't you tell time?" Hunter asked with a hint of amusement dripped into his voice.

"Urh. never mind," I muttered under my breath, quickly turning away.

Even as I crossed the room, I heard Hunter laughing along with Kevin mostly likely about me. I glanced up at the clock above the bluchers, but hands told me nothing. Lowering my eyes, I spotted Danny's seat empty except for Paul standing there confused.

"What is it?" I asked him.

Paul half turned towards me, but he simply shrugged and ran off to be with the other adults. I watched him leave, but turned back and within seconds I spotted Danny heading for the exist. Climbing off them, I called out his name, but he didn't seem to hear me. I groaned and ran after him, ignoring my mom's protests to slow down.

Out in the hall, I yelled, "Danny, stop!"

"What?" he asked as he spun on his heel to face me.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, just he was being really annoying," Danny explained simply. My eyebrows shot up, but I walked closer towards him.

"What did he say?"

"He just wanted to know what the heck my trick was and I don't know," he cried, his hands thrown up from frustration.

"Well, you do need to some idea, Danny," I said attentively. He rolled his eyes. "Fine, now if you'll excuse me I just need to concentrate-"

"But you haven't really tried anything," I interjected.

"I know, but I need is for you to be quiet, alright, Serena," he said shortly.

Grabbing my arms, he moved me to his right and for a moment our bodies were parallel to each other and I noticed how different we were in height. His chin was only inches above the top of my head, causing him to look down at me. From our position, his stern gaze seemed to see straight through me, so that I had to avoid eye contact; those rough hands toyed with the tips of my hair just below my shoulders. Then just as quickly he released me and headed back into the theater.

Staring after him, I muttered, "urh, ok," before trailing after him.

--

Ten minutes later, everyone had gathered back inside and was seated for the presentations of the tricks. Max entered the stage through a huge puff of smoke and began to announce the show as though it was the real deal. After Max had finished, Samantha come into the stage bouncing the basket ball.

Looking around the audience, she said, "Anyone can bounce a ball, but how many…" her voice trailed off as the ball began to rise to her wrist with the bed sheet falling from above her and stopping at her waist with the ball hovering over it.

The sound of clapping filled the room as she took her bow with the ball now tucked under her arm. Max stepped back on and presented her score, a seven out of ten. Once Sam had taken her normal seat, Max motioned for Danny to come on stage. He didn't make a move from his seat, but dropped his foot from its perch on the seat in front of him.

Leaning over, I asked, "Any ideas?"

He shrugged. "maybe."

"Did you try anything?" I asked.

His eyes met mine and a small smirk kept out at the corners of his lips. "Nope"

I shoved him away playfully, but he simply stood up and went off to the stage. He began to collect all the objects and brought them to the center and piled them onto top of each other: the fish tank, basket ball, the broom, and the rope curled up at the end of the broom. The bed sheet was still clenched in his hand, still uncertain about the trick he was about to perform. Clearing his throat, he turned his back towards us and glanced back over his shoulder.

"Now, don't blink…the things urh," he paused and then nodded his head in conformation, "they're gonna disappear."

Hunter and Kevin snorted in disbelief, but were silenced by a stern look from Ms. Martin. Danny glanced over at me and began to count down, each time pausing for the effort of suspense.

"One…, two , three," we counted together.

The bed sheet slide from his fingers and fall into the floor, but the items hadn't disappeared; instead the fish tank was packed with white stuff so tight that the broom stood straight up with the rope spinning around with the ball attached at the other end.

Gasps of disbelief and confusion echoed through the theater. Danny looked around the room and his eyes fall on me, a wave of fear paused through his blue eyes. I stood up and began to walk over to him, but Mom grabbed my arm and shook her head.

From my right, I heard Max chuckle with delight and surprise. "Well, Mr. Sinclair, that's truly a new trick I've never seen before."

Danny looked back to his creation and then at Max, a strained smile crept onto his face. "Urh, than-"

"He didn't do his trick, nothing disappeared, Max and what's th at white stuff?!" Hunter exclaimed in frustration. Danny knelt down next the tank and felt the stuff; amazement swam across his face as he picked up a pile of it.

"Serena, catch!" he cried, tossing the item at me. To late to grab it, I ducked out of the way with a small squeal of delight.

"Mr. Sinclair, what was that about?" Mom demanded. He shrugged, but the smile was still present on his face.

I rolled my eyes and knelt down next the pile of mashed white stuff. "It's fine, Mom…it wasn't…" The white stuff felt cold underneath my fingers. Grabbing a small handful, I felt it melt within my palm.

"It's snow," I muttered.

"What?" Mom asked.

Suddenly, I felt everyone was staring at me. Turning around gradually, I said, "the white stiff…it's real snow."

Instantly, whispers sprang up through the room, even Ms. Martin and Paul were muttering amongst themselves.

"Snow isn't one of the props, Mr. Sinclair," Mom reminded him.

I was about to protest, but Hunter beat me to it jumping from his seat to face Max. "She's right; you only said the original five objects."

"That's insane, that was…" I began, but was drowned out by Max.

"Yes, the task was the think of creative idea, but as Mrs. Peterson and Hunter pointed out, it was meant with only the five objects," He pulled out his judgment card, "so…it's goanna be a three."

"Yes!" Hunter cheered.

I frowned and glanced back over at Danny. His shoulders dropped and his smile had been replaced with a look of both annoyance and terror. The basketball fell from its perch and rolled over the stage and landed right next to Kevin's foot. Whipping off my hands, I resumed my seat, Cedric peering over at me from behind the camera. My eyes were wide and I shrugged, turning my attention back to the stage. Seconds later, Ms. Martin was calling out orders to clean up the stage and called the last contestant, Kevin.

Picking up the ball, he asked, "Can I use an ascendant for this trick?"

Max nodded and gestured to the stage. "Danny's right there."

Kevin looked from Danny to Max and back again before grumbling agreement. Climbing off the bluchers he took one last look at Hunter before jumping into the stage. Danny was already untying the rope from the broom, but Kevin grabbed it from his hand and swept it across the floor.

"That's called a clean sweep," Kevin chuckled at his own lame joke.

When no one else laughed, Kevin quickly turned and instructed Danny to help with his trick.

"Now, hold up the sheet like a curtain," Kevin explained.

Danny shrugged and did as he was commanded. From my seat, I could see something being discussed between them, but the words fall onto the floor between them. Kevin gave a small smile to the audience before Danny raised the sheet over him.

"Now for the most amazing"

Kevin was cut off and silence filled the room. No one spoke as though it would break the illusion that everyone was certain was all part of the trick.

"Kevin?" Danny asked confused, lowering the sheet down a little.

After a few seconds, Danny let the sheet drop, revealing that Kevin had completely vanished. Once more whispers sprung up, but my eyes stayed locked onto Danny. Even through his attempted mask of calm, I saw terror and confusion was edged onto his face as his hands rung together from nervousness. Jumping up from my seat, I ran onto the stage, ignoring the astonished looks from everyone else.

Danny didn't meet my gaze, but I whispered, "Where is he?"

Before Danny could respond, a shriek of fear and surprise sounded from the far right off in a darkened corner. Squinting my eyes, I saw the outline of Kevin spinning around on a large orange disk, with knifes pinned through his sleeves and pants with one pinned within his hair just above his skull. The rest of his outfit was in tares and the broom still stuck in his hand was completely splintered through the handle. Everyone in the audience almost jumped to their feet and applauded Kevin, even through his almost deafening screams.

Even through all the excitement and confusion, I felt that intensity of being watched and not from the hundreds of people in the audience either. Snapping my head around, I scanned the room, but as always nothing and no one was there….except one of the doors was open a crack.

"Ten! We got a Ten!" Hunter screamed while he jumped up and down; drawing me back to reality.

"But that's…" I began, but as always was drowned out by the crowd.

I rolled my eyes and caught sight of Max staring at Danny. He was leaning forward with a small smirk creeping at the corners of his lips, a smirk I knew only a little too well. I glanced over at Mom, but she was to busy with trying to get everyone to calm down and get Kevin down. Suddenly, I felt a hand close over my wrist; cold, but warm with sweat and trembling as it squeezed my hand tightly.

Danny stepped in front of me and moved off stage, dragging me behind him. No one stopped us, but I felt our footsteps almost fall into rhythm with each other. I called out his name, but he never slowed his pace even after we had almost disappeared from the audience and stage. We passed a bunch of people, but none of them said anything, too busy with their own business to care.

Finally, I yelled, "Danny, slow down!"

"What" He asked, without breaking his pace or releasing my wrist.

"Did something happen between you two?" I asked, dragging my feet, but his grip only grew tighter.

Without turning, he shook his head and led us towards a hall of mirrors.

"Look maybe I can help?" I said in desperation.

He stopped and spun around to face me; our bodies crashed together with my twisted wrist raised over his shoulder with our noises only inches from each other. Closer than I knew we should be; a closeness I had only seen from my parents and it almost scared me.

Pushing me away, he said, "There's nothing you can do. I just need time to myself, alright?"

"Danny, something weird happened back there," I said, almost cradling my wrist even though it was perfectly fine.

"No kidding, Serena, just ask Kevin, it was all part of his trick," Danny explained.

"No, Danny, I meant something other than his trick."

For a moment, I saw another wave of fear pass through his gaze, but it was gone as quickly as it had come.

Running my fingers through my hair, I said, "Look, Danny, something's bothering you"

"Don't! Don't even say it," he whispered harshly, grabbing my wrist once more.

Bringing me close again, he whispered in my ear, "You know nothing about me, Miss Peterson."

His hot breath tickled my ear as a warm chill crawled down my spine. Our bodies were close once more, but this time it felt almost pleasant…well at least not terrifying. When Max had patted my shoulder goose bumps crawled down my arms; yet, Danny simply held me tight, but with a certain ease and gentleness that I simply felt connect. After a few seconds, I felt Danny step back uncomfortable, but his arms never lifted their hold.

Leaning back until our eyes locked, I said softly, "and you don't know me either, Mr. Sinclair."

Under my steady gaze, his hands slide down my arms and released me completely.

After a moment, he raised his hands again and clapped them together. "Ok, then lets stop this!"

Turning on his heel, he strode into the hall of mirrors with me following quickly after him. The whole room seemed to spin with the different angles and images of him; his white shirt and black jeans contrasted my blue shirt and long crimson skirt. Moving into the hall, I almost consciously had to move my feet forward to keep them from bumping them into the mirrors.

Standing still, I called out, "So, you don't want us to friends?"

Suddenly, Danny's face surrounded me through the mirrors as he turned to face me. The images shrugged and growled low in his throat from pure frustration. "Why don't you go bother someone else?"

With that he turned and disappeared completely, the reflections gone within mere moments. I turned back around and I throw up my hands and growled as I existed the maze.

"Serena, what the heck was going on with you two!?" Mom asked, her face fuming with both confusion and anger.

"Nothing Mom, really," I asked, already half exhausted from the argument with Danny.

"Come on, Serena, I'm not stupid," Mom said, her arms crossed over her chest.

I shook my head. "I know, but nothing happened."

Mom rolled her eyes and headed back towards the others with me trailing behind her. Returning to the stage, Kevin had been removed from the spinning disk and everyone seemed to be going about their own business.

"Serena! Hey Serena, wasn't that weird?" Cedric asked as he came over to me.

"Yeah," I agreed, without paying much attention to him.

"So where'd you and Danny go?" he asked, curiously.

"No where Cedric!" I screamed at him and stormed off; away from him, away from the stage and the tricks and further away from Danny.

Stepping into the hallway, I sighed deeply, Cedric didn't deserve my frustration being thrown at him. Yet now that separate time with Danny had seemed almost like a dream, not that anything happened, but at the same time something had passed between us…an understanding. I only hoped Danny wouldn't throw my friendship away that easily.

--

**I hope you enjoyed this part of our story, Please review and let me know what you thought with AS MUCH DETAIL as possible about the ACTUALLY STORY and the PEOPLE, Please. Thanks and more coming soon **


	9. The Library

**Here'a another part of our story. I hope you like it. As always Disney owns everything except Me and te whole truth of course. Anyway onto the story. I hope you enjoy.**

--

Later that night, way after our curfew, Cedric and I entered the theater. I gripped my jean jacket tighter around my white nightgown. Chills ran down my spine as our footsteps echoed around us; our flashlights were cast down on the floor, the marble casting a ghostly glow in front of us.

Cedric hopped onto the stage and helped me up as I reminded him once again. "We're gonna get caught and I'm tried."

"I know, but Kevin could've never pulled off that trick," he replied again, casting the light up to see him.

"Come on, Cedric. We can do this tomorrow," I said, turning away and looking around the stage.

No trap door and from my limited knowledge of magician tricks, something like Kevin's trick needed a trap door. Blowing into my hands, I watched as Cedric carefully step around stage. I moved forward, but Cedric held up his hand and shook his head.

"What are you doing here!?" Hunter called out from behind me.

Spinning around, my hand sought up in front of my eyes to stop that strong light. My eyes squinted and I saw Kevin trailing behind, but he seemed just as interested as I was about being here. For a moment, I caught Hunter staring at me with an amused smile curled at the corners of his lips. Turning on my heel, I headed off the stage.

"Come Cedric…" my voice trailed off as a sudden wind swept past me.

Suddenly, that same feeling of being watched swelled through me as my nightgown whipped around my legs. The wind twirled me to the right as though a hand guided me there. A door creaked open with a golden glow seeping through the door from the corridor, that same glow shown from the window directly across from my bedroom. In the distance, I heard Cedric calling my name, but I couldn't respond, the words caught in my throat, my eyes transfixed on the light which seemed to be fading away as though leading somewhere.

My feet moved forward, but I fell down onto the ground; the back of my head began to pound lightly. The flashlight rolled across the floor into the darkness as the light flicked out in only seconds.

Rubbing my head, I groaned. "Ow…what was-?"

"Hunter, what was that for?" Cedric asked from behind me.

"What? She was actually really weird, someone had to do something," Hunter replied innocently with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"You didn't need to throw something at her," Cedric said sternly.

Kevin just chuckled and added, "What, she's a freak and that Danny's one too, no wonder they got in."

Hopping up to my feet, I cried, "shut up, Kevin!"

Hunter and Kevin exchanged a look and then burst out in hushed laughter before they left the theater. A low growl vibrated through my throat as I dusted myself off. I sighed and began to crawl around the floor and soon found the flashlight, the light inside smashed into a million pieces.

"Shot, it's broken," I said into the darkness. Cedric touched my arm and took it from me.

"Come on," he stuffed a yawn, "let's go to bed."

I nodded and allowed him to almost guide me back to the lit hallway.

Pulling my jacket tighter around me, I mumbled, "those idiots."

Cedric nodded in agreement and quickly bid me goodnight. As I moved quietly through the halls, I kept thinking about that golden glow. Yet Hunter, Kevin or Cedric seemed too had seen it or felt that presence of being watched from a far. Climbing back into bed, my thoughts drifted back to Hunters' remark about me and Danny and as hard as I could those words wouldn't leave me alone. Those words kept echoing in my mind until I fall asleep in a restless slumber.

--

Someone was pounding on my door. My eyes fluttered open as I rolled onto my back and stared blanking up at the ceiling.

"Serena! Get up, it's time to get up," Mom cried through the door.

I groaned. "Mom, I'm tired."

"It's…time for…. The…get up," Mom said, opening the door with a loud thud as it banged into the wall.

Instantly, my hands gripped the covers to cover myself up. Mom stormed in and began to dig through my suitcase without a word.

Rubbing my eyes I asked, "what's wrong?"

"It's almost time for the next challenge and everyone's waiting for you," she said hastily.

I propped myself up on my elbows and stared at her confused. "It's only"

"Noon," Mom said, tossing cloths behind her; the cloths landing a foot away from the bed.

"What?"

"It's ten, Serena, now get up. You've never slept this late in your life," Mom said moving over towards the door.

Her words resounded in my ears and I jumped out of bed grabbing at the pile of cloths.

Sliding my arm back through the sleeve of the nightgown, I asked, "What about Cedric?"

She didn't say anything, but picked up my discarded jacket and rapped it over a chair. Moving back over to door, she sighed deeply.

"What about Cedric," I asked again.

"Paul's getting him up," she paused at the door and stared at me, "and we'll discuss your late night later."

I gulped, but nodded. Mom stared at me and sighed heavily before shutting the door behind her. I changed into a white short-sleeve shirt and a navy blue skirt and barely had to time to brush my hair before I dashed out of my room and down to the theater.

--

Mom was right; everyone was already seated and waiting for Max to instruct them of the next trick. Cedric was already filming, but from his slumped position I could tell he was just as tired as I was. Scanning the room, I spotted Danny, who seemed confused at my late arrival, to the far right and simply walked over and sat down next to him. He was wearing his usual jeans and a simple plain faded dark green shirt. His brown hair was combed back, but still managed to remain a neat mess.

Taking my seat, I saw him mouth, "good morning."

I gave a slight nod and turned my attention back to Max.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you had a good night's rest. I know it's an earlier start than yesterday, but today's trick will require some research," he pointed to Samantha, Kevin, and Danny.

"Each of you will get to three hours of research time and then get to a perform a famous magician's trick. You must research the trick and then perform it for us. Now for the magician you'll be given," he said moving towards Kevin.

Two wands were flipped out of Max's hands as he gave them to Kevin and Samantha. Max looked over at Danny, but lowered his gaze to me and pointed, a wand snapped out through my fingertips. Max smirked, but I ignored him and quickly passed the wand back to Danny. Kevin had received Harry Black Stone, Samantha was Alexandra Hermann and Danny got _the_ Great Houdini. Without another word, Max left the room and as always everyone seemed to jump up and began to start working.

Cedric moved over towards us. "Morning, guys, have a good night sleep?"

I shrugged while Danny said, "Yeah, but what's up with you two?"

"Urh, nothing, just couldn't get to sleep," Cedric said through a large yawn.

I frowned at him, but he ignored me. From my left, I heard Hunter and Kevin chuckling about something, but I couldn't understand what it was. Soon, everyone was up and discussing their different magicians. Danny quickly ducked out of the room without another word. I tried looking for him, but the mansion was too big to just go exploring by myself since Mom seemed determined to not let me leave her sight.

Rolling my eyes, I turned to Cedric and asked, "Any idea where Danny went?"

He shook his head and began to tape the other contestants. After an hour and a half, I got up and wondered around through the small groups. Everyone was practicing their tricks that I almost wondered if they had done any studying at all. Staying clear of Hunter and Kevin, I tried to find Danny, but he was extremely good at hiding, something I found both familiar and beyond frustrating at that moment.

Throwing my hands up, I asked to no one in particular, "anyone seen Danny?"

No one turned towards me, but Samantha suggested, "Probably studying somewhere."

"Thanks," I muttered, resisting the urge to roll my eyes at her answer.

I glanced over at Cedric, my fingers tapping my fingers on the table with impatiently. "Ok, Cedric just continue taping and I'll try and find Danny."

From behind the camera, I saw him give me a thumbs up. Turning away from him, I went off and began to hunt for Mr. Sinclair. Once in a while, I caught Mom's haunting gaze, but she didn't stop me. Soon, I came to a set of large solid oak doors with weird golden swirls and loops which crawled over the door. I pulled one of the doors open and found myself almost blinded by sunlight.

Blinking, I saw a large glass dome with colors of blue and green shapes wrapped in it with all different patterns where the sun shown through, lighting the entire room. The floor seemed to be wooden like the doors, but the reflected the sun from a fresh coat of polish. Lowering my eyes, I found it was a giant library with rows and mountains of books stacked almost to the ceiling.

A few tables were scattered around the room, as if they had simply been propped there for storage rather than actually use. However, the main one in the center was taken and covered with papers and books surrounding Danny.

Tucking my hair back, I walked over to him with a small smile. "Wow, you're actually doing some work," I said both amazed and pleased.

Danny glanced over at me and mumbled, "hey."

"How's it going?" I asked, standing opposite of him across the table.

He shrugged and was once again lost in the old books. Mainly for something to do, I reached over and picked up one of the books to his left. Nothing about Houdini was written on it. Quickly I scanned the books closet to me, but still nothing. Clearing my throat, I pressed the book over Dannys' book.

"You know you're supposed to look up stuff about Houdini, right?"

He pushed the book back towards me, but never lifted his gaze from his book. "Taken care of already," he replied.

"Then what trick are you doing?" I asked.

His head snapped up with such a stern glare that I had to prevent myself from looking away. "It doesn't matter, now I'm a little busy right now."

"I can see that," I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

He rolled his eyes and pushed the book away and moved onto another one. However, in all his haste another book fell onto the floor with a huge thud which seemed to echo through the library. Picking it up, I moved around to his side and leaned closer, almost reading over his shoulder. I felt the tension of radiating off of him, but before I could move away, his hand grabbed my right hand as his gaze snapped up to face me.

"Can you please leave me alone? I have a lot of work to do," he said gently enough, but there was no mistaking the coldness which dripped from his voice and his grip around my hand tightened.

"What are you doing?" I asked, not certain weather it was about his touch or the books anymore.

Instantly, he released my hand and simply shook his head. "Nothing, it's nothing."

My eyebrows shot up, but I bite my tongue. After a few seconds, I said, "well maybe I can help."

He shrugged and returned to his book. I watched him a few seconds later and then turned to leave.

"Wait, maybe I could use you're help," Danny admitted from behind me.

I turned and saw him staring at me and I couldn't help myself. He seemed so lost and frustrated. Giving a small smile I returned to him and waited for him to explain.

"Ok, I've been trying to find some answers to the mansion's history with all that talk about the secret rooms, even Max mentioned them," he glanced at the books, "but these tell me nothing that I don't already know….but there has to be something."

I nodded and began to rumble through the papers and books on my side. Skimming the spines of the books, I found something strange. A spark burned inside of me as I began to reach over and pulled out other books and then tossing them aside. I felt Danny staring at me, but the idea seemed to strange and exciting that I didn't care.

"What are you doing?" he finally asked, confused. I ignored him and continued my own search.

Reaching for another book, Danny grabbed the other end of it and asked, "what are you doing?"

I glanced up at him; our eyes locked together and my head begin to spin as though my trace was broken. From beneath the book, I felt out fingertips rubbing against each other while we still remained on opposite side of the table. Danny leaned in closer almost pressing the book back towards my chest.

"What are you doing?" he asked once more with such gentleness that his cold tone from only minutes ago seemed to have vanished.

Shaking my head, I grabbed the book away from him, quickly scanned it and turned the spine back to him.

"Look at the spine, see that symbol," he nodded still not connecting the dots. Picking up the other book, I showed the two together. "Only some books have them…and I think to get answer, we need to find the rest."

Danny simply nodded with a spark of excitement in his eyes and ran off to the book shelves. I took another row and within only half an hour we had cleared away the table and piled fifteen books on it with the symbol of a cresset moon facing us.

Almost out of breath, Danny asked, "now what?"

I sighed and crouched down till I was at eye level with the books. Something else was along the spine a large swirl of silver the same color as the crescent moons.

Danny tapped my shoulder and asked, "well any ideas?"

Squinting my eyes, I stood up saying, "I think we have to out these books together, like…"

"Like a puzzle," Danny suggested with a small smirk spread over his face.

I nodded and together we set to work. Working together, we finished quickly. The books had been arranged and formed the picture of two lions about ready to fight each other, but were separated in the middle by two crescent moons turned away from each other.

"Wow…two lions…" Danny's voice trailed off as if remembering something.

"You've seen it before?" I asked, astonished.

He ignored me and took a step back and began to pick up a pile of ancient papers folded roughly together from the floor.

After a moment, he cried out, "here, look, it's the symbol."

"Really," I asked, peering over at the large paper now stretched out over the table.

The lines were faded, but it seemed like a map of some kind with the two lion symbol darkened in black ink in the bottom right corner.

"So, if we find this…we find a secret chamber," Danny explained at my confused expression.

Folding the paper over, he cried, "come on, follow me!"

A large smile spread over my face as we ran around the table, sprinting over the mountain of books and papers around us and out the door.

--

Cedric was way less than willing to come with us on the hunt, but finally agreed. I was worried about Mom, but she was lost in trying to help Samantha with her tick that she didn't even notice. Danny was in the lead and led us through many different corridors and down flights and flights of stairs that I began to wonder if we would be able to find our way back. As we descended another set of stairs,

Cedric said, "You know, urh, I don't think we're meant to be here."

"Then go back," Danny called over his shoulder annoyed.

"It shouldn't be that much further," I said to Cedric; since we needed the light from the camera to light the way.

He mumbled something under his breath, but he stayed. Soon we were led to a crossway and Danny's decision led to a dead end.

Rolling my eyes in the near darkness, I said, "it has to be the other."

Danny nodded and turned straight around and tried the other way. Cedric and I tried to exchange a look, but through the darkness it didn't work so we simply followed him. Water dripped down the halls of a completely cemented corridor and out footsteps echoed through it with Cedric's light pointing the way. In the distance, a rustle of something sounded and within seconds bats surrounded us. All of us ducked as my scream vibrated off the walls. Once we were certain the bats were gone, we stood up, but now we were surrounded in the pitch darkness.

Without moving, I called out, "Cedric turn the light back on."

"I think the batteries died," he replied nervously.

"What! How can that be?"

"I don't know-"

"Fix it!"

"I'm trying, it won't work-"

"Guys, it's fine," Danny cut in through the darkness as a light switched on in his hand.

"What is that?" Cedric asked, just as startled as I was.

Shining the light on us, Danny said, "a flashlight, come on."

He turned away and headed back down the hall. I ran up to him and said, "you had that the whole time?"

"Yup," he said causally.

My eyebrows shot up and I shoved him with a mixture of play and annoyance. He chuckled loudly and I felt my heart jump at how happy and wonderful his laugh sounded on my ears. The laughter seemed completely different from the rough and tense exterior that I had become familiar with around him and yet somehow it suited him. I smiled even though he couldn't see and followed him in silence with Cedric behind us.

After a few more minutes, we come to another dead end and I throw up my hands in frustration. "Great."

"No, wait…this is it," Danny said, turning to side and shinning the light over the two lions carved into the stone.

Moving forward, I asked, "ok, now what?"

He shrugged and shook his head confused. "It doesn't make any sense."

I nodded, but traced my fingers over the carvings. Danny followed my example and then tapped me on the shoulder. "Look, those words."

I stepped back and looked at the words scripted along the rim of the symbol. "What the heck, what does that say?"

Danny cleared his throat and ran his finger underneath it and read aloud. It was something in Latin and I couldn't help feel even more confused. "What does that mean?" Cedric and I asked together.

"It means that 'moons go in cycles and lions feast during the new moon,'" Danny explained.

Staring at the symbol again, I muttered, "a new moon…"

Something clicked in my mind and I glanced over at Danny and saw the same realization pass through his eyes.

"What does it…?" Cedric trailed off as Danny held up his hand for silence.

Danny handed him the flashlight and he and I turned the two halves of the crescent moons towards each other until they made a new full moon. Our fingertips brushed together, but jumped apart as a low rumble erupted from behind Danny. Instantly, he placed himself in front of me in a protective fashion blocking the view of the new room. Once he determined it was safe, he motioned for us to follow him. The room was dark, but a golden glow seemed to be faintly wrapped around us and a large vault in the center. Danny reached for it and turned it in a series of different times, back and forth until a large lock was released.

"How's you do that?" I asked amazed.

"Practice," was his only reply.

He crawled and I followed after. The space was extremely tight and at the end there wasn't anyway to help me out.

Clearing my throat, I called, "a little help."

Danny turned around and rolled his eyes as he grabbed my hands and began to pull. Only seconds later, I was out and Danny tumbled back into a large chair. On instinct, I think, his arms wrapped around my waist as I crashed into him my hands and face pressed up against his chest; his heart beating in rhythm to my heavy breathing at the sudden impact.

We stayed that way until Cedric called out, "Guys…."

Immediately, Danny and I separated and began to explore the room. It was another library with three walls of nothing, but books and other records of something. Sweeping my hand over the long table in the center I realized dust had picked up. Danny was scanning the spines of the books and pulling a few of interest out.

"I can't believe it, we find De-Milo's secret library."

"Who?" I asked.

"Antonio De-Milo, he was the one who founded the magic mansion," Danny exclaimed, excitement shown on his face. I nodded and continued to look around.

In only seconds, I began to flip through an old book left on the table and tried to read through the faded lines. Suddenly, from behind me, that feeling returned once more and onto the paper that familiar golden glow surrounded the page. Yet, I turned around and nothing was there.

I was about to ask if either them had noticed, but Cedric called out, "Hey guys I wonder what this is?"

"No wait," Danny and I cried out together, but it was to later.

Darkness surrounded us and I felt myself falling. Suddenly, I felt myself crash onto the wooden floor and roll into the mountain of books Danny and I had left in the large library. My eyes snapped open and my head was pounding.

Cedric exclaimed, "that was so cool."

"What the heck was that?" I asked, pushing myself up off the floor, only to see Danny next to me.

He shook his head in bewilderment. "No idea, but things are getting really strange around here."

"Gee, ya think," I said rolling my eyes at him.

Dusting his pants off, Danny said, "Come let's get out of here."

I stood up and nodded. Cedric gave me a puzzled look and asked, "Is he ready for the trick?"

"Oh shot!" I cried, running forward and grabbed Danny's wrist and darted out of the library, I didn't want to be late again.

--

**I hope you enjoyed this part of our story. Please review and let me know what you think. More than just update soon. Cuase that doesn't tell me that much. PLEASE and thanks look for the next part soon **


	10. An invisable Guide

**_Dear Reader, I'm sorry it's taken this long to get another part of our story up. Danny was fighting Max and I have school and stuff going on. Always Disney owns Danny, Max, Cedric, Paul and any other people from that movie (rolls eyes). Anyway I hope you enjoy this next part of the story._**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The theater was completely dark except for single light bulb hovering in mid air. Damn we missed Samantha's trick. Quietly, Cedric began to tape the show with another camera. Danny and I tried to slip into our seats, but someone grabbed our arms and pulled us out into the hall before we could protest. My feet dragged, but the large hand wrapped around my wrist pulled tighter.

"What the heck is going on?" I asked, leaning closer to my captor.

"You're late, Serena," Paul replied firmly.

"So," Danny and I said both confused and angry.

"According to the rules, you can't watch the performances if you're late," Paul explained.

"What about Cedric?" I asked.

"We need all the camera people we can get. He stays," Paul said firmly.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

Danny didn't say anything and turned away and began to walk down the corridor. I stared after him and then turned back to Paul, but he had already left. Blowing my bangs out of my eyes, I decided to find Danny. He hadn't gone far and I caught up to him with ease. He glanced over, but didn't say anything, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. Soon our footsteps fell into a rhythm with each other as we walked along the corridors and down flights of stairs. It took me a few moments to realize that he was leading us right back to the vault.

Biting my lip, I asked, "So, why are we going back here?"

He shrugged. "I need to check something."

I nodded and we continued walking in silence. It was broke by a loud ring from my back pocket.

Withdrawing the strange cell phone, I had never had one before it was my Moms', I answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Honey, how are you doing?" Dad answered.

A large smile spread over my lips, I hadn't heard from him days. However, my smile quickly faded from the questionable look that Danny was giving me. Quickly, I turned away and continued the conversation quietly. From behind, I heard Danny walk down the corridor and around the corner; his footsteps fading away into the distance.

"Honey, can you hear me?" Dad asked.

"Wh…oh yeah, Dad, how are things going?" I asked, returning my attention to him.

My dad went on to explain the progress he and Julie had made, but I only half listened, my foot tapping impatiently and feeling beyond embarrassed as people past me. Finally, I hung up and continued on my way to that secret vault.

"Where is it?" I asked myself, turning yet another corner.

I leaned against the wall and sighed deeply; nothing was working out today. The silent corridor whispered around me as a small wind blew past; goose bumps crawled down my arms and neck. I stood frozen to the spot, but the wind pressure seemed to increase causing my foot to inch forward. Instantly, the breeze calmed as if satisfied from my obedience. I glanced around the hallway, but no windows lined any of the walls; everyone else was back at the stage.

I stood there for a few seconds, but the wind blew around me again. Biting my lip, I felt a hand press itself against my shoulder, almost guiding me forward. As my feet carried me further down the hall, my hand fall over my heart as it began to beat wildly. The wind had subsided again while I followed its directions. For a few minutes, the wind and I played a game of hot and cold as I walked down flights of stairs, turned corners and simply stood still as people passed me within the narrow passages.

My mind barely registered where I was going….or rather being led. With only thing I released was that the wind was directly me towards the vault and to Danny. Instantly, I reached into my pocket for some source pf light, but nothing was there. My breath caught in my throat, I hated the dark; that cold, uneasy feeling that occupied the darkness terrified me. Even I walked, I felt fresh shivers curl down my spine, but my feet seemed possessed to keep moving in one direction, forward. Suddenly, the hand pressed against my shoulder disappeared as if nothing was there.

In a panic, I started crying out for help, but my throat had contracted so that my voice was barely even a squeak. In an effort to control my fear, I forced my feet forward until in the distance I caught a glimpse of light flickering against the wall. I ran towards it; my right hand skimming along the cold steel wall for balance. The closer I went, the fear seemed to melt away only to be replaced by confusion.

The vault was closed when I reached it; I guessed Danny had decided against going if the vault was his destination to begin with. The candles flicked across the vault casting a golden glow around it. I leaned against the opposite wall, I sighed deeply. How could I have been so stupid and I didn't even know the correct turns to force the library to come into view. Suddenly, a loud thud and squeak echoed through the small room as the vault was pushed open from the other side.

"Danny?" I called in.

No one answered.

"Danny, is that you?"

Still no one answer, except the harsh squeak of the rustled oil. Blood drained from my face, sweet dripping from my fingertips as they dug into the rough cemented wall; my broken nails lined with the tiniest layer of blood. My throat felt raw even as every fiber of my body told me to scream; something held me back. Sudden silence fall around me as the door stopped opening.

Gulping, I called out again, "Danny, is that you?"

Once again no one answered. I inched along the wall and tried to escape, but the idea of the pitch black terrified me even more. Slowly, I turned around and timidly made my way to towards the vault. My hand reached out and fell open the ice cold metal of the vault, my pulse quickening with every moment.

I climbed through and paused as the old library came into view; my fingertips at the every end of the entrance. My lips pressed together as I weighed the possible options of getting inside without hurting myself. From the corner of my eye, I saw a wooden ledge sticking out just closer enough for my hand to reach. I grabbed it, but my body went forward and I flipped over onto my back.

"Ow…ok that hurt," I muttered, rubbing my back of my head.

I sat up and looked around; everything was almost exactly how Danny, Cedric and I had left it earlier, except all the books had been replaced onto the sleeves… except one.

Dusting myself off, I walked over to the table and began to examine the book. The pages were yellowed parchment with ruffled edges. A curled, educated script covered the pages; yet through age the sharp print was fading away. Carefully, I began to flip through the pages trying in vain to understand the information. I don't remember how much time passed, my mind lost in the words of the author or the instructor of the book. Flipping another page, I released it was completely blank except for little "to do" notes scattered across the parchment. Suddenly, the familiar wind blew past my ear.

"Serena….." a low, male voice whispered.

My head snapped up confusion racing through my mind.

"Hello….anyone there? Danny is that…." I trailed off and shook my head. I knew Danny's voice and that voice hadn't belonged to him.

Shifting back into a comfortable position in the chair, I turned my attention back to the book. My breath caught in my throat as my body went numb and my heart beating in my eardrums. The word was there, but I could barely read them, but fear paralyzed me. Through all the faded writing in fresh, bold, and now familiar script was my name in the center of the parchment. My fingertips reached out and brushed against it, but the writing never faded. Instantly, my fingers drew back as though it had touched fire.

I felt my breathing gradually increase as I reached out again; my palm flat and hard as it made contact with the parchment. It was firm and solid as the other pages of the manuscript had been with my name scripted in the same hand. I took a deep shaky breath as my fingers traced the familiar, yet now seemed strange writing of my name. As my eyes squinted in the dim light, I felt someone watching me. I spun around, but like every time before no one was there. Turning back around, I saw a new message underneath my name.

**_Danger….beware._**

I slammed the book shut; fear pulsing through my body as I leapt up from the chair. Once More that firm hand tried to grab my shoulder, but I shrugged it off and dashed over towards the transporting piece that Cedric had used. Quickly, I turned it and felt myself falling through darkness before crashing down onto the marble floor of the library; my body rolling into the hard table leg. I felt my heart thump against my chest gradually return to normal; my head throbbing from the second impact. I froze as the sound of a chair scrapped the floor as it was pushed away and footsteps heading towards me. Even with my eyes closed, I felt a second presence hovering over me.

"You ok, Serena? What happened?" Danny asked, his hand slowly moving down mine in search of any injures.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" I asked, shock and anger slipping from my tone; my eyes inching open to see his face.

He didn't seem concerned about my question, but something flashed through his eyes. Concern, fear, or possibly confusion, I couldn't be certain of which or if all three played a role. He didn't say anything, but continued to silently look me over.

"I'm fine," I said impatiently after a while. He ignored me and continued to work occasionally muttering something to himself.

"What is it?" I asked, pulling away from him. My fear from earlier had completely vanished and was replaced with uncertainly.

"Can you stand?" he asked, ignoring my question.

I rolled my eyes and stood up quickly, to quickly; my feet gaze way from beneath me as the throbbing in my head came flooding back. Danny caught me, but almost fell over himself at the weight.

"Okay, lets get you looked it."

"Why? I'm fine, just my head is killing me," I explained.

He wrapped my arm around his shoulder and helped me walk back towards the door.

I pulled away and said, "Look, I'm fine really."

"Sorry for trying to help," he retorted in frustration.

"I didn't ask fro your help, Danny."

"I just thought I would help you, Serena," he said, spinning in front of me.

I sighed and looked away from him and nodded. "I know, I'm sorry."

"I am too. Sorry my parents are both doctors, so I know all that medical stuff," he admitted.

I turned towards him; there was something in his voice, a hint of not telling the whole truth. Unable to be certain, I shrugged and began the theater. At the door, I paused and turned back; a question parched on the tip of my tongue, but he was already lost in the different manuscripts again. I shuddered as I thought back to that one book, but anyone else would think I was crazy….maybe I was. Without another word to him, I quietly slipped out of the library.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter of our story. ok I know people will be disappointed about Danny not doing his trick, but fully later chapters will make up for this, people will figure out about Danny, soon. Please review and let us know what you think. Thanks oh and I'm not going to update again until I get AT LEAST 3 Reviews for this chap. So PLEASE review, even if it's just constructed Critisuim. PLEASE!!!!!!!**_


	11. The Truth Part One

**Here's the next part of our story. I hope you enjoy.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was talking at once when I entered the cafeteria later that afternoon. Confusion swept through me as I entered the room, but the noise seemed to vanish at my arrival. An uncomfortable silence settled over the room, except for Mom, Paul, and Ms. Martin talking quietly in the background. My eyes scanned the room, but no one said anything as I moved over towards the piles of food. I took my time to decide, holding my breath as I waited for the normal mindless chatter picked up again. Even at the stalling, the room remained silent as everyone watched me. Sighing deeply I picked a few small packages of saltine crackers for my uneasily stomach. When I turned around, no one was looking at me nor were they talking a modest themselves.

"Hey Serena," Cedric said, waving me over towards him.

I slid silently beside him and began to nib on one of the crackers without tasting it. I felt Cedric watching me and I tried to ignore him; I was sick of people…or things watching me.

"You ok?" he asked timidly after a while.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I replied.

"No reason, but did you hear what happened?"

My breath caught in my throat and for a moment I couldn't breathe as I stared at him. His soft gaze stared at him through concerned eyes and I had to look away. Swallowing the salvia and my dissolved cracker down, I simply shook my head. Cedric glanced around the room and then leaned in close, his voice almost echoing through the strange stillness.

"….Sam got hurt."

"What!?" I asked,

"No one knows, but-"

"There he is!" Hunter shouted pointing at the entrance at Danny.

At once everyone jumped up and almost ran him over. Through the jumble of heads, I tried to see Danny, but everyone was screaming over each other with questions so fast that they barely made any sense. I tried to reach him, but Cedric grabbed my arm and shook his head eyeing the chaos. Suddenly, a sharp whistle pierced through the air as all of us turned around towards the adults. Mom glanced over in my direction with her eyebrows raised in suspension. I shook my head slightly and shrugged in defeat; I had no answers for her. Paul marched over and the rest of the kids separated almost at once, but none of them sat down again.

I leaned over towards Cedric whispering, "how bad-"

"Ms. Peterson, that's enough," Ms. Martin scolded me, her arms crossed over her chest; the whistle dangling from a simple blue key chain hanging from her neck.

My lips pressed together as my gaze quickly shifted down onto the table. Danny had been led over to another table across the room to sit by himself and he seemed more frightened than I had ever seen him, his normal mask of calm had completely gone. Ms. Martin walked over to him and began to talk with him in a low voice; everyone, including me, seemed to lean closer in a vain attempt to hear what was being exchanged. After a few minutes, Hunter's voice cut through the room. "He has to be kicked off the show, he's a freak."

"Mr. Wellston, the for name calling," Mom said short, shaking her head in disapproval.

"But look at what happened to Kevin and now Sam, he's a freak," Hunter continued, completely ignoring my Mom.

Paul placed a hand on his shoulder and Hunter reluctantly sat down again. I dared a glance up over at Danny, but he kept his eyes locked on the table, only mumbling things to Ms. Martins' questions. Cedric elbowed me in the ribs and pointed to his left as horrified gasps filled the room. Sam was being wheeled into the room, her ankle wrapped in a white cloth and a large bag of melting ice pressed against her head. Her flashy eyes seemed dull and lifeless as they looked around the room, without recognizing anyone.

"Oh my god, what happened?" I asked, shocked and afraid.

Mom tapped me on the shoulder and shook her head. "Not now, Serena."

"He did this…he's a freak," Hunter began his rant again, but quickly added with a sneer, "so is she!"

For a moment I glanced around stupidly to see who he was talking about, but everyone's eyes fall onto me. Cedric stood up; his arm wrapped securely around my shoulder and turned on Hunter. "You have no right to be accusing them for accidents, Hunter."

He opened his mouth to retort, but Ms. Martin finally spoke up and the room fall silent as the large pack of eyes shifted towards the lone boy. "That's enough from all of you, sit down." Her tone softened as she glanced over at Sam, "Sam how are you feeling?"

"Alright, I guess," came the soft reply.

Ms. Martin nodded and motioned for Danny to sit up straighter, but he ignored her. Instantly, I moved away from Cedric towards Danny, his eyes snapping up to meet mine as he stood up and tried to bolt from the room, but Ms. Martin grabbed his hand.

"Danny, we need you to tell us what happened?" she asked.

"Nothing happened, I told you that, Ms. Martin," he said, a flash of anger sweeping across his face. Ms. Martin looked frustrated at him and shook her head.

Before she could say anything else, Max cut in. "Mr. Sinclair, you can't just say that this doesn't affect you at all."

Danny didn't answer, but pulled away and dashed out of the room without another word. No one said anything to much in shock or confused to speak at the strange behavior. Soon the adults drifted back together to continue the discussion more privately, but they remained in the cafeteria to keep an eye on us.

While everyone else was talking to Sam, I found myself stuck back at the same table; my stomach even emptier than before I had those few dull crackers. Glancing over at the adults, then at Sam, and back again, I tried to figure out what could've happened. Just then Max looked over at me, a small smirk curled at the corners of his lips. I shivered and turned back to Cedric who was watching the other kids.

Biting my lip, I asked, "so, what happened?"

"Three of the light bulbs fall and shattered onto Sam's ankle when she did her trick"

"Wait I thought we missed her trick."

"Nope, we missed Kevin's actually, he went first from getting the highest score last time," Cedric explained, taking another bite of his sandwich.

I tried to make it all make sense in my head. "So wait, a light bulb shattered on her ankle?"

"Yeah three, Danny came back to see the tricks preformed after a few minutes, but didn't look so good…almost," he paused searching for the right word, " terrified from something and then it burst and when everything had calmed down, no one could find him."

I tried to process this information, but it didn't make any sense. Danny had been in the library working on something the whole time. From the corner of my eye, I saw Cedric watching me as though I might be sick.

Shaking my head, I said, "I have to check on something."

"Want me to help?" he asked, standing up.

"No thanks, I got it," I said, quickly leaving him.

Passing the adults, I caught Max looking at me, but I quickened my pace out of the room. I searched the theater, the library, and even Danny's room, but he was no where to be found. Closing the bedroom behind I sighed deeply, there was only one place left to check. I shuddered as I though of that fear that had gripped me when I was in that room only hours ago.

Only the unanswered questions racing in my mind pushed away the terror as I retraced that now familiar path to the vault. The darkness still sent chills down my spine, but I forced myself to keep moving; my breath caught in my throat as my footsteps echoed off the cement. I half excepted the vault to be closed, but Danny was already there sitting at the head of the table with one of the large books opened.

"A little help, Danny," I said crawling through.

He didn't even look up, simply continuing to flip through the manuscript. After falling into the room, I hopped up and gradually moved over towards the table; my eyes landing upon the still opened volume from my last visit. I shuddered and quickly turned my attention to Danny, but he still kept his eyes down cast.

Leaning over him, I waved my hand, "Danny?"

No response.

I waved my hand in front of him, but my voice dropped into almost a whisper. "Danny?"

He smacked my hand away as his head snapped up in frustration. His eyes flicked from anger to terror as his body leaned back.

Sighing deeply, he said, "do you have any idea what it means to leave someone alone?"

I shook my head confused. "Yes, but-"

"Then do me a favor and leave me alone, Serena," he sneered as he pushed the chair back and quickly shoved past me.

On instinct, I reached out for his arm to try and calm him, but he shoved me away and headed for the transportation button. Without hesitation, he turned the knob and we fall back onto the library floor. My head pounded as I sat up in a daze and searched for him, but he was already getting lost within the rows and depths of the shelves and shelves of books.

Pushing my bangs away from my eyes, I jumped up and followed him, but he simply kept walking until he reached a door which led outside. The wind whipped past my face as I followed him into a courtyard. The cobblestones felt strange beneath my sneakers and the high walls made it feel more like a jail. Only small flowerbeds which lined the walls and a couple of wooden benches scattered around gave any color to the area.

Running after him, I grabbed for his shoulder, "Danny, what's wrong?"

"Leave me alone, Serena," he said with the faintest trace of fear deep in his voice.

I shook my head, but my hand dropped from his shoulder as I tried to make sense of my next words. "Danny….where…, were you in the library the whole time earlier….today?"

He paused, my question seemed to catch him of guard, but he dismissed it with a shrug. "Maybe, why do you care?"

"Cause Cedric said you didn't feel well, but then when I met you in the library you seemed almost….relieved," I said, my own words sounding strange as they slipped from my lips.

Yet even as I spoke them, I knew it was true that concern had seen pass through him when he examined me was more relief....but it still made no sense.

Shaking my head, I said, "Danny, please….talk to me, is something wrong?"

He shook his head and muttered to himself, "it's not going to change anything."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, taking a step closer just as he took one back.

People were slowly beginning to fill the courtyard; none of them acknowledging out presence, but Danny stiffen before he darted down an open archway with a small gesture to follow. I paused momentary; this was being a habit of him leading me somewhere unknown. Yet, the million questions racing through my head wouldn't leave me alone either. Pressing my lips together, I caste an almost last look at the small crowds of normal people bustling about the yard. After I few seconds, I turned and hurried after him even as goose bumps began to crawl down my arms. I almost ran into him through dimmed light of the sun cast its shadow though the deep arch.

Pushing away from him, I asked, "So what's going on?"

He didn't look at me, but leaned himself back against one of the walls; I moved closer, but he shook his head and pointed to the opposite side. I shrugged and leaned against it instantly realizing how narrow the space exactly was as our feet almost brushed against one another. I shifted uncomfortably, but Danny didn't seem phased at all as he simply looked away from me and down towards the entrance. I could hear the noise fading while people returned inside the mansion to continue their business. My tongue licked my lips as I tried to understand his odd decision to move in here.

Finally, I said, "Danny, what the heck is going on?"

He finally turned to look at him; his blue eyes seemed to be distant as if looking beyond or through me. In only seconds, he returned and shook his head; his hands crossed over his chest in deep thought.

I waited impatiently and asked, "does this have anything to do with Sam's ankle accident?"

His whole body tensed immediately and his eyes locked onto mine. "What…what do you know?" he asked, his voice hovering between frustration and fear.

I shrugged, did it matter. "Not much….but why was Hunter talking about you getting kicked off the show?"

He looked away from me for a moment and then nodded to himself. His hands slid back down to his sides and for a moment he leaned closer towards me.

"Look, I need to explain something to you, but you have to promise not to say anything until I'm done."

His voice held such frustration and urgency that I felt a more goose bumps ran down my arms. A guest of wind passed through the archway and I shivered, but my eyes never left him. I bit my lip and then nodded, giving a small smile of encouragement. His lips pressed together in thought as he leaned back against the wall.

Taking a deep breath he said, "come on you're a smart kid, think logically. How did those dove get into your van when the trick was had failed or how Kevin disappeared without a trap door…." He paused as he realized that none of this fazed me.

Then he looked down at my shirt and gestured at it. "or how that huge stain completely disappeared in only a matter of minutes."

I glanced down and ran my fingers over the spot where the stain should've been.

He continued satisfied that I understood, "do you honestly think that I'm just a simple magician?"

"Wait, so you think"

"You promised," he said gently.

I bit my lip and simply nodded at him to continue. His hand ran through his hair and released a frustrated breathe. I waited, but he finally seemed at a loss of words.

"So…you….you're saying you did all that," I said carefully, my head not completely wrapping around the unspoken idea.

He simply nodded and added quietly, "and Sam's accident too."

"But how I-"

"I don't understand either, Serena. It's terrifying me," he said as a shiver ran down his spine.

Leaning forward slightly, he said, "about a year ago, I was walking by a music store and I saw this amazing guitar in the window and I had barely wished that I could have it before it simply appeared in my hands. Then a few months later, someone was picking on me and I wished he would just leave me alone…."

He paused as his eyes flicked back over to the entrance, but we were still alone. "The kid was found in a tree behind the school hanging by his belt hop."

My eyebrows rose immediately, but I tried to cover my confusion, but I simply nodded and said quietly, "so…you have these powers?"

He nodded; his frown deepening as he watched my reaction. "Yeah….Hunter was right, I'm a freak."

I shook my head. "No you're not."

He brushed my comment off and shook his head His eyes pricing through me before quickly turning away.

"Serena, that's why I don't have any friends, I only hurt them look at Sam and Kevin I can't control these powers, everything happens by itself," he added quietly.

"I'm not your friend?" I asked, hurt.

He glanced over at me, almost shocked into speechlessness. His feet shifted uncomfortably as he simply gawked at me, shaking his head.

"Yes, no, I mean….we shouldn't be friends."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated," he said simply.

"What do you-?"

He grabbed my shoulders and almost shoved me away. My back slamming against the wall, my eyes wide with fear as I stared at him.

"Serena…don't you get it, I'm a freak and when I was in the theater I felt something, something terrifying me, more than my other normal thoughts. I was feeling someone else's emotions."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

He stepped closer and laid his hands upon my shoulders; our bodies parallel, our eyes locked as he leaned forehead, his forehead pressed against mine.

"I felt your emotions, Serena."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed. Please review and let us know what you think. Danny's gonna hate me for revealing so much, but you guys have the right to know the truth. So please let me know what you think. Thanks next chapter coming soon. **


	12. The Truth Part Two

**Here's the next chapter I hope you enjo**y.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He grabbed my shoulders and almost shoved me away. My back slamming against the wall, my eyes wide with fear as I stared at him. "Serena…don't you get it, I'm a freak and when I was in the theater I felt something, something terrifying me, more than my other normal thoughts. I was feeling someone else's emotions."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

He stepped closer and laid his hands upon my shoulders; our bodies parallel, our eyes locked as he leaned forehead, his forehead pressed against mine.

"I felt your emotions, Serena."

My mind went completely blank as my thoughts tried to grasp the meaning of his words.

"What? How?" I mouthed, the word caught in my throat.

He pushed himself away from me, his eyes down cast as he shook his head.

"I don't know….but I felt your emotions, Serena," he repeated, his voice flat.

I stared at him as his words finally clicked in my mind; my heart seemed to skip a few beats and my throat went completely dry as my feet inched sideways; my hands frozen along with cold stone as I moved deeper into the alley.

"I told you," he said quietly, staring after me.

For a moment, I paused and stared back at him; pain filled his eyes, but anger and frustration covered the rest of his features. An uncomfortable silence fell over us; only my rapid, uncontrolled thoughts seemed to break it and Danny hadn't taken a single step towards me. Pressing my lips together, I forced my feet to move back and my hands pushed themselves off the wall. He watched me without a word, but his body began to tremble slightly and his hand shot out.

"Stop!" he ordered gently as he took a few steps back. I paused; my eyebrows frowned in confusion.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head, his voice cracking in fear. "You're afraid….confused…and-"

"And I understand what its like," I finished.

His head snapped up and a forced laugh escaped his lips. "You understand what these powers are?"

"No," I paused; a half a smile of triumph had begun to curl at the corners of his lips.

I rolled my eyes and sighed while my feet kept moving forward. Danny tried to move away, but my hands shot out and grabbed his. For a moment, he looked down at our hands and then slowly raised his head towards me. I bit my lip and continued, my voice strained as I tried to make him understand.

"You're right, I don't know what you're going through with those powers, but I do….I do know what it's like to be an outcast….the only one people can't understand."

Our eyes locked for a moment, but quickly broke as he shook his head. "Not much fun right?" he asked simply.

I shook my head, my hands sliding into my pockets. "No, but that's way….way I think this," gesturing between us, "is a good thing. Maybe all we need is someone to trust."

"For us to trust each other?" he asked the idea seemed almost foreign to him.

A small smile crept onto my lips as I nodded. "Yeah, isn't that what friends do."

He chuckled lightly and nodded. We stayed that way for a few minutes; our hands cuffed together and our eyes down cast as though our thoughts were connected. Suddenly, he pushed away and headed back down to the courtyard. I opened my mouth to call him back, but my throat had gone completely dry. Pressing my lips together, I followed him, consciously keeping a good distance between us. The courtyard seemed filled with life again as other magicians, assistants and even gardeners swarmed through. Danny didn't even break his stride as he hurried back inside the mansion. I quickly flowed, but he had already disappeared through the rows of books through the library.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the afternoon seemed to pass in a bluff of senseless chatter from Cedric, Mom and Paul trying to keep order and make the show run smooth while Mrs. Martin and Kevin comforted and papered Sam. Hunter had seemed to loose his steam of hatred towards me and Danny as the day wore on.

"So what do you think?" Cedric asked, staring down at his left over salad.

"What?" I asked, slamming back into reality.

"You ok, Serena? You've been out of it since you and Danny left this morning," Cedric asked, his hand inching closer to mine.

Shifting it away, I shrugged. "Yeah, I'm….." my voice trailed off in confusion.

The familiar hand had begun to push against my shoulder while the wind blew past my cheek, forcing me towards the library. I felt Cedric grab my arm in confusion, but his voice seemed to fad away until it disappeared completely. The masses of the other people dissolved into darkness as a light glowed in the distance.

"Come….hurry," the deep male voice beckoned.

My body leaned forward; my mind completely blank, except for his voice echoing in my head. Each step I took, felt like cement as I tried to run towards the library. Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me back.

"Serena, what's wrong with you?" Mom asked, her nails digging into my arms.

Noise, light, and my mother's stern, confused features swam back into view; the wind had died away. My eyes glanced around at the small crowd turned to stare at us. Everyone gradually began to go back to their own conversations, but I felt their stares as Mom dragged me from the room.

Shutting the door behind us, she asked, "Serena, what the heck is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," I said gently.

"Oh right, you and Danny have been acting really weird lately, maybe you should go back and stay with Dad," Mom suggested.

I shook my head and stepped away from her; the idea was almost to terrifying to imagine. "I'm fine Mom, really, I just have to cheek something….um, have you seen Danny?"

"No….I think Max wanted to talk to him about something and you," her hands rested upon my shoulders, "you should go take it easy, go relax."

"I will, but I have to cheek something first," I said again.

Mom opened her mouth to respond, but Ms. Martian interrupted her. My mind drifted off as the adults talked quietly to each other while I snuck around them and darted back down the hall. As if on cue, the hand grabbed my shoulder and began to guide me; as though I needed it, the hand and wind only seemed to led to one place.

The same manuscript was laid out upon the table. For a moment, my breath caught in my throat as I walked around the desk. A shiver crawled down my spine as my fingertips brushed against ruffled pages. The gentle wind swept past my check and tickled my neck as the hand pushed lightly on my shoulder forcing me to sit.

"Serena," the voice muttered.

"What's going on?" I asked; my voice cracking and breaking through the spell.

I glanced down at the page with my name scripted and the same message of danger scripted twice underneath. My fingers traced over the words as my terror gradually began to subside into confusion. The wind picked up again and more words were written upon the page.

_**Danger.**_

"What danger," I asked.

_**Max**_

"What about Max?"

_**Power hungry, killed**_

"What?"

_**WIZARD**_

My eyebrows shot up in confusion as my fingers traced the last word. I leaned back in the chair and heard two voices…two very familiar voices. I shot up from my seat and looked around; my pulse quicken as the seconds ticked by.

"Danny, Max?" I called out, my voice echoing through the vault.

No one answered, but the voices were extremely close. My eyes landed upon a covered ball in the corner of the table. Pulling the cloth away, I saw Max and Danny talking. The room they were in was almost invisible; the focus was solely on them. (_**Since the conversation between Max and Danny was very similar to the one in the movie, I'm gonna skip it**_.) After Danny had left the room, I sat there dazed and confused, but at the same time completely fascinated. So the ring would help Danny control his powers that was great.

"It sounded like that went really well," Paul said.

Paul? My head snapped up and I leaned in closer to listen. Had he been there the whole time; I shook my head I would've seen or heard him.

"He is certainly strong, a lot stronger than I am. That's why we must keep an eye on him, not that it's a problem, as long as that ring stays on his finger he's no threat. By this time tomorrow, his powers will be mine, just as De-Milo's before him."

The crystal ball glowed and the scene vanished. My mind spun as my hand reached out and smacked the ball onto the floor, shattering it into a million pieces. The firm hand grabbed my shoulder, but I brushed it off.

"Who…what are you?" I asked my voice cracking. I moved back over and leaned over the book again as the words were scripted onto the parchment.

_**Antonio De-Milo, save my great, nephew, before he dies.**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I know, I know this chapter is short. Please don't kill me in reviews, but DO REVIEW PLEASE. THANKS. tHE NEXT PART OF THE STORY WILL BE COMING SOON.  
**


	13. Answers and Pain

**Here's the next part. I hope you enjoy.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_"He is certainly strong, a lot stronger than I am. That's why we must keep an eye on him, not that it's a problem, as long as that ring stays on his finger he's no threat. By this time tomorrow, his powers will be mine, just as De-Milo's before him."_**

**_The crystal ball glowed and the scene vanished. My mind spun as my hand reached out and smacked the ball onto the floor, shattering it into a million pieces. The firm hand grabbed my shoulder, but I brushed it off._**

**_"Who…what are you?" I asked my voice cracking. I moved back over and leaned over the book again as the words were scripted onto the parchment._**

**Antonio De-Milo, save my great, nephew, before he dies.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

A new terror began rising in my veins. Sweet dripped through my fingers traced the latest message; my head spinning as I tried to make sense of the information. My throat felt completely raw as my hand withdrew; silence surrounded me with almost baited breath.

Pushing my hair behind my shoulder, I asked, "Why? Why me?"

You're the only one who knows

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "I can't….he won't believe me."

You must make him

"But why were you watching me, why not just go to Danny?" I asked.

Cause you understand and Danny had to much going on for me to interfere, you were the closet I could get to him

"Great," I muttered.

The ghost wizard didn't care; he just needed a spokesperson for his nephew. Suddenly, something clicked in the back of my mind as my eyes quickly scanned the page of the almost one sided conversation. Three words jumped out as a shiver crawled down my spine. Before he dies. I slammed the book shut, the volume almost slipping from my hands as I fought my way towards the teleportation button. My body fall and crashed onto the library floor, but adrenaline kept me from slowing down. Through the windows, I saw nothing, but the pitch black of night; my mind spun as De-Milo's hand tried to grab me back, but I brushed him off.

"Do you want to save, Danny?" I asked my voice half resin into a stubborn yell.

Of course no one responded; my arms gripped the book tighter across my chest as though it was solid evidence that I wasn't insane. Turning around, I dashed through the theater, up the stairs and towards Danny's room. My feet and heart almost fall into a rhyme as I rushed over to the door. Instantly, my hand rose to knock, but I froze. There was no way Danny was going to believe me; I barely believed it myself. Biting my lip, I raised my hand again and pressed it against the wood.

"Serena, what are you doing here?" Max called out behind me.

The volume almost slid from my grasp; my entire body frozen with uncertainty and terror. His firm hand rested against my shoulder as he turned me half towards him.

"You know you should be in bed."

"I just have to tell Danny something," I said quietly, my eyes cast onto the ground.

"It can wait until morning-"

"No, it can't," I said firmly.

He smirked and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and shiftily turned me away and began to walk me to my own arm. Every fiber in my body shouted for him to remove his arm, but his iron grip seemed to paralyze my muscles. He opened the door and bowed low.

"Your room, Miss Peterson," he said.

"Thank you, goodnight," I said, quickly.

I stepped inside, but chocked on a breath that was almost released as the door shut behind me. I spun around almost crashing into Max; the book slipping from my grip. It landed with a loud thud onto the floor, but Max didn't even flinch. My feet stumbled back tripping over my own damn suitcase. Max chuckled lightly as he scooped up the manuscript and began to flip through it. My breath caught in m throat as his eyes pierced through me as he scanned the last page. My thoughts drifted off towards Danny, but were cur off as Max broke the silence.

"You can't believe this weird writing, Serena," he said.

I shrugged. "Maybe or maybe…" I took a small step forward, "or maybe you have you own plans"

My head snapped to the right; my knees buckled beneath me as I stared up at him. He glared down at me; without a single word, the book caught fire and fell onto the floor in ashes. I scrambled back; my heart pounding in my ears; hair standing on end and sweet dripping down my forehead. Max crouched down in front of me, his hand reaching out to touch me.

"You were saying, Serena," he said, his voice light and gentle as death swirled through his gaze.

My mouth fall open, but all the breath had been knocked out of me; my throat closed tight against my will as I tore my eyes away from him. His cold, rough hand reached out and touched my face, my cheek burning under his touch; those fingers curled through my hair as he leaned in closer.

"Now there's no reason to go telling Danny, is there?"

His hot breath ticked my ear as he pulled away and stared into my eyes. "You're….you're gonna kill him," I squeaked out. He smirked and shook his head.

"No, no, I'm simply going to get stronger, little one."

I gulped; why couldn't Danny feel this terror. As if reading my mind, Max laughed and pushed me away, my head stacking the wooden bed frame. My eyes shut tight and suddenly fire burned my skin; the heat alone almost suffocating me. I screamed at the top of my lungs, but no one was around. Every fiber and instinct seemed fired and for a moment, I thought I was going crazy. Despite the pain, my eyes squinted up towards Max, a smile of pleasure dancing upon his lips. His lips moved, but the pain was to much as my mind screamed for Danny.

"If you can feel my terror…." My thoughts faded away as darkness closed in around me in a welcomed peace.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for the short chapter again, but I just wanted to get this out of the way to get down to the real story going. I hope you liked it. And yes Max has been making moves on me for as long as I've know him. Please let me know what you think. More coming as soon as possible and it will be longer. **


	14. Next Morning

**IF you HAVEN'T READ and REVIEWED the Previous chapter, DO SO NOW! I want a REVIEW for every single one of my chapters,PLEASE! Thanks to Freaky-Call back Girl for doing that.! Here's the next part of our story. I hope you like it.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I gulped; why couldn't Danny feel this terror. As if reading my mind, Max laughed and pushed me away, my head stacking the wooden bed frame. My eyes shut tight and suddenly fire burned my skin; the heat alone almost suffocating me. I screamed at the top of my lungs, but no one was around. Every fiber and instinct seemed fired and for a moment, I thought I was going crazy. Despite the pain, my eyes squinted up towards Max, a smile of pleasure dancing upon his lips. His lips moved, but the pain was to much as my mind screamed for Danny. **_

_**"If you can feel my terror…." **_

_**My thoughts faded away as darkness closed in around me in a welcomed peace.**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Something was weighing me down; my body pressed down against a firm, solid, flat surface. My eyes inched open, but shut instantly as pain vibrated through my body. The quilt weighed down around me as thoughts raced through my mind to fast for any comprehension. My legs starched out, but recoiled immediately; a loud cry of pain escaped my lips. Everything seemed the same; the same window balcony, whitewashed ceiling, same the sheets and quilt tucked around me.

Pushing the covers away, I rolled over onto my stomach; my teeth dug into my bottom lip as I bit back a scream. Swigging my legs over, I stumbled out of bed; the carpet sent shocks through my fingertips as I lied down. The intense heat from the night before had dropped into a dull ache, but tears began to blur my vision; his voice echoing through my head.

"No reason to go telling Danny is there?" he asked.

A shiver crawled down my spine as I rubbed the back of my neck. Instantly, my hand dropped back down; his touch seemed burned through my hair and the bottom of my cheek. Goose bumps ran down my arms as I forced my tears back down. My hands pressed down to the floor as I stood up. My fingers brushed against my old cloths from the other night and I breathed a small sigh of relief; for a moment, I felt somewhat protected.

Glancing at the cell phone clock, I sighed deeply; Mom was going to kill me if I was any later. I dressed quickly with a long blue skirt and a loose white blouse; my hair brushed once in loose curls and a small layer of make up. With one last glance at the mirror above the dresser, I left the room and headed downstairs.

Everyone was already digging into their breakfast when I arrived. I filled my plate with eggs and bacon, but lost my appetite as soon as I slid into an empty chair in the corner. No one bothered to sit with me, which only allowed my mind to drift off and replay last nights events over in my mind. My hand rose and rested against my jaw in disgust; those rough hands seemed burned into my skin.

"Hey Serena, how's it going?" Cedric asked.

I felt the blood drain fro my face as my lips forced themselves into a half hearted smile. For once, Cedric's shoulders were bare of the heavy metal camera and he was dressed in a simple relaxed dulled green shirt and blue jeans. His glasses were parched upon his noise in a lopsided fashion.

"Hey Cedric, not much…um where's the camera?" I asked, stupidly, my voice sounding false even to me.

However, he didn't seem to notice as he plopped down next to me and became blathering on about something. My mind drifted away and for a moment, I didn't even see Cedric's hand reaching for mine. A huge shock passed between our hands; terror filling my gaze as Cedrics' hand retreated. He seemed almost as confused, but reached out to try again. On instant, I recoiled from his touch; the tray of cold food clattering to the floor as I leaned away from him.

He paused, lowering his hand as his firm, concerned gaze pierced through me.

"What's wrong, Serena?" he asked.

On an internal clock, I felt the seconds tick by as I tried to form a logical answer. My mouth opened as my eyes lowered onto the table.

"It's nothing, I-"

"Hey Guys, what's up?" an all too familiar voice answered.

My head snapped to the right as my feet moved to stand, the tray clattering onto the floor. Everyone turned to me, whispers scattering around the room like wild fire. Cedric's hand grabbed my wrist, pulling me back over towards him.

"What's wrong Serena?" He asked.

I yanked my hand away and walked out of the room, ignoring all the whispers circling around. Everything was too complicated; I was responsible for a life….one I hadn't even asked to decide their fate. My gaze shifted as I glanced over my shoulder only to bump into something. Rough hands gripped my shoulders, the sleeves falling down as his fingers massaged my bare skin; my body frozen in terror as my eyes locked with cold dark eyes.

"You should be carefully Serena, with all these boys around, you might get into trouble," his steel voice stated lightly; his hands falling from my sides as he moved around me.

My knees began to buckle beneath me as I fought back a cry of pain. In the distance, a door opened and a small gust of wind swept past me as a shiver crawled down my spine. I adjusted the sleeves back onto my shoulders, wincing in pain and kept walking down the hall. After only a few steps, I felt myself swaying as the corridor began to spin.

"Careful, easy," Danny said, grabbing my shoulders from behind.

My teeth banged together; a small wince escaped as I shifted away from his touch.

"What do you want?" I asked my voice colder than normal.

"I saw you and Max talking," he said simply, a hint of defensiveness creeping into his tone.

"Oh," I said startling myself, my cheeks blushing red as embarrassment swelled up inside of me.

He shrugged. "Yeah."

"So…" my voice cracking, "…did you have a good night sleep?"

The pulse was flattering with nerves while my hands felt frozen in place at my side. A large smile curled at the corners of his lips.

"Great, better than I have for a long time."

My breath caught in my throat and for a moment he stared at me baffled; his eyebrows frowned together in confusion. He stepped towards me, just as I took a step back. Those intense blue eyes scanned my body in as if in examination. His hand reached out towards my shoulder, the red jewel of the ring glinting in the strong light. My knees began to buckle...of course he hadn't felt anything. Suddenly, anger began to race through my veins; my eyes narrowed as I stared him.

"Good for you," I spat in disgust.

Tears pricked at my eyes and I turned away and darted as fast as I could away. Away from Max, the pain, and from Danny Sinclair.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Danny's POV. (Danny wanted this in to show how bad I looked and how he felt, will only do this one or two more times in the story)**

Serena darted out of sight; her body swaying slightly. I watched her leave and quickly turned and ran back into the cafeteria. My mind was finally at peace, no more thinking about my every damned thought and no more….no more damned emotions from other people. Cedric, Kevin and even Hunter began to include me in their conversation, but my mind drifted off to Serena.

Her face was streaked with terror; the normal straight golden hair was curled in loose waves. Burns, a few lines of dried blood circled through her powered hands, and a few black and blues were beginning to form around her wrists. Even her eyes seemed dulled and lifeless, except for terror. A terror, I couldn't feel anymore…and I wanted too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed it and the little extra added twist at the end. PLEASE review and let me know what you think in as much detail as possible, THANKS. More coming soon **


	15. What's Wrong?

_**Hey guys. Another part of the story. I know it's been awhile, but Danny was busy and I had my own school work to do. I hope you enjoy. **_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My heart was pounding as I ran, almost limped away, as fast as I could. My vision blurred from the rush tears rolled down my cheeks. Each step, Max's words seemed to grow louder; his rough touch still palpable upon my shoulders. I shivered and felt my keens buckle seconds before I crashed against the floor.

Whipping away the tears, I cursed under my breath, "Damn you, Danny."

Down the next hallway, I heard footsteps approaching, fear almost paralyzing me to the ground. The footsteps kept coming closer and closer; panic beginning to rise within me. My palms clamped with sweet, slipping on the floor as I forced myself to stand. Damn Danny….had he been tricking me this whole time. I turned and was about to bolt away-

"Serena, what's wrong?' Mom asked stopping me died in my tracks.

A small breath of relief and frustration slipped through my lips as I turned to face her. I felt a forced half smile creep onto my face; my hand rose in a small greeting.

"Hi Mom, how are you?"

"Fine, Honey. How are you?" Mom asked, carefully.

"Fine, Mom, why?"

"Danny and Cedric seemed really worried about you. They said you were really different and you didn't have any breakfast"

"I don't usually Mom," I reminded her, cursing those two boys silently.

Mom nodded. "I know, but those two boys seemed to think something was really wrong. Come on Honey; do you miss Dad or something-?"

"It's not that, Mom-"

"Then what is it?" Mom asked, arms crossed in clear frustration.

My eyes closed and I momentary debated telling her truth, but no, no one in their right mind would believe that. Suddenly, Mom's hand closed over my shoulder; I recoiled from her touch, pain shooting through my shoulder. She stared at me, completely baffled and afraid. Timidly, she reached out her hand just as I took a step back.

"Serena, what happened?"

"Nothing just-"

"No, we're going to the doctor-"

"But Mom-"

"No, Serena, since you won't talk to me, maybe you'll talk to a doctor," Mom said firmly, her arm lacing with mine, despite my protest. While we walked down the dozen of corridors, I kept trying to get away from her; the doctor wouldn't be able to heal anything. The blood and regular burns were one thing, but fireballs burns were a completely different story. I tried to protest, but Mom wouldn't let me go. Turning another corridor, my feet froze in terror as Max come into view, talking to someone I didn't recognize. Terror froze my feet to the floor, but Mom tugged and almost sent me to the ground.

She kept my stable and asked, "Honey what's wrong?"

"Is something the matter Mrs. Peterson?" Max asked, walking over towards us.

My mind seemed to blur as I watched them converse with each other, but their words were lost. I felt Mom's arm release me and without a second thought, I bolted as fast as I could away from them; ignoring Mom calling out my name.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't stop until I reached my room, with the door locked behind me. Leaning against the door, I sighed deeply; my chapped lips pressed together as I surveyed the room. Everything seemed to be in order and the same as the yesterday, except the bed; the sheets were stained with small patches of blood and the bed frame darkened from the fire. A large burn and ashes from Anatino's book were burnt into the carpet. The contents of my backpack were scattered everywhere; but I had never been one to keep up after myself.

Quickly, I pushed the sheets away from the bed, until it seemed completely clean. Turning around, I bit my lip and began to pick up; anything to get my mind off of the million uncertainties swelling around in my mind. However, my gaze kept shifting over to the ashes of the manuscript, the only connection to the great wizard, Danny's great, uncle. Through anger, I cleaned that up.

As I placed my books back into my backpack, I crashed onto the bed and cried in desperation. "Anatino, I need you."

I paused, but of course no one answered, no one could answer me. Something brushed against my leg; a pencil. I stared at it for a few seconds before ripping out my notebook and began to write. Everything seemed to vanish as I lost myself in the world of words, a world I loved and a world that was mine. Line after line, I kept writing; to free my feelings.

A soft knock broke into my thoughts, the pencil snapping as it jerked up against the page. My breath caught in my throat as I carefully slide the notebook back within the pack. My legs slipped and hung down off the sides of the bed; my hands twisted within the sheets.

The knock came again followed by a familiar voice. "Serena, it's me Danny."

"What….what do you….want?" I asked my voice forced out.

"Can I come in?"

I glanced around the room, everything seemed normal and clean. My body felt frozen and my voice seemed to have disappeared.

"Can I come in? I know you're in there," Danny said, forcefully.

I barely registered myself hopping off the bed and opening the door, Danny standing on the other side. He gave a half smile as tried to enter the room, but I blocked his path.

"What do you want?" I asked, icily.

"I wanted to see you, cheek up on you, is that a crime?" he asked stubbornly, as his leaned against the door frame.

I rolled my eyes. "Well I'm fine. Why is everyone making this such a big deal?"

"Cause you're not normally like this," Danny pointed out.

"You don't know one damned thing about me."

He shrugged. "Then what was with the wired mood swing this morning?"

"It's none of your business," I shot back in frustration.

Sighing deeply, he asked, "Can I please come in, I just want to talk."

He didn't even wait for me to answer, but squeezed past me into the room. I opened my mouth to protest, but he ignored me. After a few minutes, he turned back to me.

"So, what's wrong?"

"Get out of my room!" I spat at him, my pulse quickening as he stepped towards me. He paused and stared at me.

Shaking his head, he said, "No, I can't. Not when you're hurt."

"What the heck are you talking about?" I asked, arms crossed over my chest in annoyance.

"You're bleeding," he stated flatly, gesturing to my shoulders.

I glanced down and saw the line of blood running down my arm. A chill crawled down my spine as I turned on him sharply. "Why the hell do you care?"

"Friends look out for each other," he said softly, his hands sliding into his pockets.

I bit down on my lip; everything seemed almost unbearable with him only a few feet away. He took a small step forward, just as I took one back, stopping him in his tracks.

Looking down at the ground, he said, "Serena, please I care about you?"

"There's nothing to worry about, Danny."

"Then why are you so cold, towards everyone?"

I simply glared at him while he stared at me with just as much concern. I shook my head and stepped towards the door. In two strides, his arms gripped my arms, pulling me closer. I struggled, but his grip didn't loosen. "No, Serena. Please talk me," he begged, his fingers rubbed the blood away; staining my shirt. Max's words rang out through my mind as I struggled harder against him. "Danny, please. It's to complicated."

"What is?"

"Just something…please let me go. I'm fine," I pleaded, pulling away until our eyes locked.

He stared down at me; concern and confusion passing through those blue eyes. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss upon my cheek. My body relaxed instantly under his soft touch. His arms gingerly draped around me in a small embrace; his warm, strongly arms seemed to destroy the pain, keeping me anchored and secure. He pulled away and stared directly into my gaze, a small concerned smile curled upon his lips.

"Serena, please…."

I lowered my gaze slightly and shook my head. "I can't it'll only hurt more."

His forehead brushed against mine as his whispered. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

"What about you?"

"No one will hurt either of us," he promised, his fingers playing with my hair.

"But…."

I paused as Max's words echoed through my head. I pulled away from the moment, his strong, safe embrace; the pain coming back at full force, my voice barely above a whisper. "We can't…we-"

"Hello, Danny….Serena," Max said softly from behind me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_I hope you enjoyed it. I was going to have them kiss, but it seemed to much and a small kiss on the cheek is still a kiss none the less. PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think. I won't be able to post anything until the new year, so I hope this helps tide you over. PLEASE review thanks. _**


	16. Cedric

**Hey sorry for the long wait and this chapter is given to RainForest ana this chapter is the cause of the change in rating. I hope you enjoy it.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

_**Last time  
**_

_**"No one will hurt either of us," he promised, his fingers playing with my hair.**_

_**"But…." I paused as Max's words echoed through my head. I pulled away from the moment, his strong, safe embrace; the pain coming back at full force, my voice barely above a whisper. "We can't…we-"**_

_**"Hello, Danny….Serena," Max said softly from behind me.**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

"Hey Cedric," Danny called over my head already a foot away from me.

I blinked, fear and confusion crawled down my spine; my feet were frozen to the floor and I found myself avoiding Danny's gaze. The sudden security was blown away, that voice carrying it away on the wind.

"Hey, Serena, you ok?" Cedric asked, taking a step into the room.

A shiver crawled down my spine as I fought to find the source of Max's voice. I couldn't be crazy; after last night I could never mistake his voice….never. Another chill ran through my body and a thin jean jacket draped over shoulders. I gripped it tighter and forced a smile.

"Thanks Cedric," I mumbled.

He grinned sheepishly and began to ramble on about something with his camera not working properly or something. I pretended to listen, but caught sight of Danny out of the corner of my eye. His eyes were hard and focused, all the concern and tenderness had vanished; his whole body stood straighter in contentment, but something was off.

"Serena, Hey, Serena, you there?" Cedric asked, waving his hand in front of my face.

I blinked, shook my head, and laughed. "Yeah, sorry Cedric."

"You sure you're all right?" he asked.

I shrugged and bit back a small wince. "Yeah….except I am a little hungry."

As if on cue, my stomach growled; my cheeks grew hot with embarrassment. Cedric chuckled lightly as he headed back towards the door.

Opening it, he asked, "You wanna get something?"

For a moment, I hesitated; my gaze drifted over my shoulder towards Danny. He seemed paler than before even as his eyes held the same color and hardened gaze. Time was running out, but he barely seemed to notice or feel it. I tried to make eye contact, but he glared at me once and then quickly slid past me towards the door. My fingers burned to grab him back, but terror held me back; even my voice came out in a squeak.

"Danny," I piped out.

He ignored me and left the room without a word.

Cedric looked after him, then to me, after him, and back again. "Is something, Serena?" he asked gingerly, walking over to me.

I shook my head and forced a smile. "I'm fine, Cedric really."

His eyebrows shot up from behind his glasses in disbelief. Before I even knew, I felt his thumb rub against my cheek; a wet spot smeared into my skin before I stepped back.

"No, Cedric, please," I pleaded.

He frowned and glanced back after Danny. "It's about him, isn't it?"

I frowned this time. How dare he make assumptions about something he knew nothing about, partially when I wasn't even certain of things in my own head. I shook my head and tried in vain to keep my temper in check.

"No, it doesn't Cedric, stop it. Why the heck….hell does everyone think something's going on?"

"Calm down, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," he said.

I shook my head; my gaze falling onto the spot where Max had burned his old mentor's book. A shiver crawled down my spine and a feeling crept into my heart just as heavy footsteps coming down the hall.

Throwing the jacket off, I said, "Cedric, please go."

"Why-"

"Just please go," I cried, shoving him towards the door.

Cedric turned back to me, but I didn't wait for him to protest. _He_ was near and Cedric couldn't get hurt. Unfortunately, Cedric didn't simply take no for an answer and turned around to face me. His hands fall over mine and I found my hands trembling beneath his warm, moist hands.

"Serena, what is it?" he asked slowly. Something orange appeared off to Cedric's right; sweet dripping down my forehead.

"It's nothing, really-"

"Serena, ple-"

I shoved him away just fire hit my stomach and sent me flying back into the far wall; glass shattering around me as I fall to the ground. In the distance, I heard the door slam and Cedric calling out my name in panic. Peering up, I saw him step in front of me protectively and shouted at me, but my mind couldn't comprehend the words; terror for his safety out weighted all the feelings.

"I told you not tell, Serena," Max shouted; spitting out my name.

"Leave her-"

Cedric flew to my left into a chest and he fall limp even before his body hit the ground. My eyes followed Cedric and then snapped onto Max; terror cutting off my breath. Max didn't even seem to acknowledge that he had attacked Cedric; his gaze solely upon me, swimming with…I didn't even try to make out the emotion as I scrabbled over towards my friend. I laid his head upon my lap and chocked out, "you killed him."

Max stared at me and walked over towards us; I drew back, but found my back pressed against the wall. Max crouched down and cracked his index finger under my chin. I shifted away from his touch and glared at him. Without a word, he waved his hand over Cedric's body and gradually began to raise and fall until it became a steady rhythm.

"See, I have so much power, but I need more," Max said.

"Why? If you have this much-"

His fingers dug into my throat and he tore Cedric and me apart. I struggled, but he was to strong and his nails only dug deeper into my neck. He waved his hand behind him and dropped me to the ground. My couched and tried to gain my breath back, but something moved behind the old wizard. Everything to blur together, the only thing I could make out was a patch of red hair beside the older man. Max muttered something and gestured to me. I scrabbled to my feet; tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Cedric?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper; my throat raw and sore.

Through my blurred vision, I saw the cute gin he was known to express and for a moment, my heart rose in my chest. He walked over me and opened his arms as if to embrace, and I ran for them. Suddenly, I was caught in an iron grip; my shirt being tugged off. I struggled and screamed for him to stop. For a moment, Cedric stopped and slid his hands back to my shoulders; his gaze locked onto mine. He slammed me back against the wall and began to kiss me all over. He forced my shirt off and kissed me all over; down my neck, arms, and even the rim above my bra. Finally, he stepped away and grinned with half satisfaction. I didn't even look at him and collapsed onto the ground.

"Now, do you need a repeat or will you keep quiet?" Max asked me in a false light tone of a tender father.

My gaze rested upon the carpet, lost in a range of thoughts.

'Why….? I asked, my voice breaking.

"Well , all Cedric wanted, I gave him and after what he did to you….he won't be telling anyone anything from within a cell," Max said calmly.

"You….you can't-"

A small flame of fire ran over my shoulders; my hair burnt off until it was just past my shoulders.

Max grinned. "Maybe after this….I'll have my own satisfaction."

I gulped, but Max continued, "after all isn't that why De-Milo wanted you to meet Danny. And why you and Daniel are so connected? It's too bad; he'll never know your body, like Cedric."

My throat was completely closed up and Max waved his hand over me and immediately my eyes began to close. My last thought before darkness over came me echoed in my mind.

"Danny wouldn't….please…come." The darkness enclosed around me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE REVIEW. More coming soon. **


	17. Waking up

**Here's the next chapter. I own nothing, but my charatos and I hope you enjoy. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

The ceiling swam into a blurry view; a bright light clashed as it met with the shadow of darkness. A dull ache replaced with seizing pain from before; my head spinning as I tried to fight off the memories. Cedric and Max had teamed up against me and Cedric….sweat goofy Cedric had. My eyes snapped shut as I forced the memory away. I turned onto my side and felt acid fill and fall back down my throat as my bare stomach touched something soft, like a sheet. My throat burned and I blindly sought out my hand to find any water. A cold closed over mine and instantly I yanked it away in uncertainty.

"What do you need?" a distant familiar voice asked gingerly.

I opened my mouth to respond, but my throat was completely raw. I felt my mouth form the word, but no voice came out. The air seemed to close around me in a heavy blanket of discomfort and terror. My eyes snapped open as I struggle to pull a blanket from beneath me and tried in vain tried to hide my body from more piercing eyes. A shiver crawled down my spine, that look….a look I had never seen from another human eyes before….of hunger of something other than food. Someone sat down beside me; his hand rose and rested upon my shoulder.

"Hey, it's all right, you're ok," he said simply.

I shook my head and shifted away from his touch….every time I got close to him something worse happened. He paused and I felt him staring at me, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him. Saliva slid down my throat in small tough lumps before I forced myself to speak.

"What are you doing here?" I asked softly.

"I heard screaming"

"And you didn't last night?" I blurted out; my gaze locking with his.

He paused and simply stared me baffled and I had to bit my tongue not to say anything else. For a few minutes, we just sat on the bed and stared at each other.

"Serena, what's wrong?" he asked, his hand reaching out towards me.

I withdrew from his touch and turned away from him and slid off the bed; the blanket wrapped clumsily around me. I pressed myself back against the wall; each second raised my discomfort as he watched me carefully.

Turning away from him, I asked, "Why didn't you just get my mom?"

"Cause she wouldn't have believed me, I mean I doubt your hair was simply chapped off with smoke or your cloths ripped off like an animal attacked you." he chuckled at the last statement, but paused as I glared at him.

Clearing his throat, he said, "That didn't happen, right?"

"No," I nearly shouted at him. Danny simply stared at me, but quickly turned away and gestured to some cloths discarded.

"Could you leave?" I asked. He didn't say anything and headed fro the door, but something fall upon the ground. My eyebrows rose up and I called after him.

"You dropped something."

He paused, turned and picked up the item, one of his finger slid into it to hold a place.

"What is it?' I asked, my curiosity peeking.

He glanced down and sighed deeply, like a little kid ashamed of getting caught and tuned the book towards me. My notebook. I ran across the room, but tripped and fall onto the floor just as Danny ran over to my side; his arm wrapped around my shoulders. I pulled away from him, tears rolling down my face. I grabbed at the book, but he pulled it away.

"What is it?" he asked, concern sketched upon his features.

"Give me that," I cried, grabbing at the book.

"Watch it," he shot back as he pulled his hand away before I slammed the book on his finger.

I didn't apologize, n to flip through the book to a bent page. I flipped it open, my mouth falling open. I glared up at him and pressed the book closer to my chest.

"What the hell were you doing reading my stuff?" I asked, through clenched teeth.

"It fell open on the floor," he exclaimed in defense; his eyes averted to mine.

"What?"

"It was already open to that page before I picked it up," he said sternly.

"No, why don't you look at me when I'm talking to you?"

His eyes didn't raise his eyes, but gestured with his hand and mumbled something under his breath. Instantly, I grabbed the blanket around myself and cleared my throat, gesturing for him to leave. He stood and turned away, but didn't leave the room. I stumbled onto my feet, the cloths clanged in my hand.

"Could you leave?" I asked my voice more harsh than I meant it.

He didn't say anything, but walked further to the door, but paused and waited. I sighed and quickly throw the red t-shirt over myself and then pulled the sweats on.

Pulling my hair out from beneath my shirt, I called over to him, "it's ok."

He glanced over his shoulder to check and then turned completely around to face me. His face seemed paler and less forceful. I shuddered and hugged myself for warmth as Danny walked up to me. He sighed and sat down in a chair next me.

"So, what happened?"

"Nothing," I spat at him and turned away and stormed over and out through the window onto the balcony.

A gentle wind whipped past me as I stared down at the courtyard; people bustling to and fro, completely unaware of what had taken place above them. Shaking my head, I tried to force away Max's words and Cedric's lustful gaze. Humming drifted behind me, but I didn't turn around; I wouldn't cry in front of him. I heard footsteps walking up behind me, but I didn't fear it. Soft words circled around my ears as he walked up behind me. As the words become clear, I gasped and spun around. He paused in his singing and stared at me.

"What?" he asked.

"I wrote that. You can't steal something that isn't yours," I cried.

He gawked at me and then chuckled lightly as he walked up towards me. In raged, I turned away from him, but his fingers toyed with the tips of my hair.

He leaned in close and whispered, "I'm sorry, it was just so pretty."

"Really?" I asked, heat rising in my cheeks.

He smiled and turned me around; his hands gingerly touching my shoulders.

"Yeah, it was. Do you normally write songs?" he asked.

I shrugged and tried to move around him, but he wouldn't release his hold. "Please, Danny, I have to-"

"Go where, to see Max?" he chuckled.

My body froze at his name and struggled out his embrace. I couldn't afford to loose control and Danny looked like he was getting weaker with each minute that passed.

Shaking my head, I said, "Danny, you have to please"

His lips crashed over mine tenderly. I paused in shock for a moment, but the retuned the kiss. Our arms wrapped around each other, mine locked around his neck and his held my waist securely within his strong embrace.

"Serena! What the hell is going on?" Mom cried out from behind us.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW **


	18. MOM?

**I'm so sorry for the delayed chapter. I ment to update, but I not to many ideas in my head. I own NOTHING and I hope you enjoy.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**"Go where, to see Max?" he chuckled. **

**My body froze at his name and struggled out his embrace. I couldn't afford to loose control and Danny looked like he was getting weaker with each minute that passed.**

** Shaking my head, I said, "Danny, you have to please"**

**His lips crashed over mine tenderly. I paused in shock for a moment, but the retuned the kiss. Our arms wrapped around each other, mine locked around his neck and his held my waist securely within his strong embrace.**

**"Serena! What the hell is going on?" Mom cried out from behind us.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We broke apart in only a matter of seconds it seemed. That security of his touch vanished as his arms left my waist. Mom stood in the threshold, her arms crossed and a look of confusion was edged onto her face, but anger shown clearly through her sharp gaze, solely fixed upon Danny. I opened my mouth to explain, but my throat had done completely dry. Everything was going wrong and I had no doubt Max had tipped Mom off. An uncomfortable silence filled the area, but I saw Danny shift further and further away from him, heat rising in his cheeks.

"Mom, it…it isn't what it looks-"

"No, Serena Peterson, don't even try and deny what I saw. I thought I taught you better than that," Mom said calmly. I would have prepared if she had yelled, that calm tone made it seem ten times worse, even worse than what Cedric had done. Danny took a step forward and began to explain with some bogus story, but Mom ignored him. "What happened?" she asked, her gaze now solely upon me.

"Nothing Mom, really. It was just a little kiss, you and Dad do it all the time," I said, disgusted by the very comparison. Mom and Dad kissing was just something adults did when they were together. Danny had made me feel safe when I felt on the verge of collapsing from the pain Max had put me through.

Again Danny tried to explain, but Mom ignored him and pointed out the door. "Go, just go!"

Danny quickly left with a single glance at me. I met his gaze, but quickly turned away. Hearing the door shut, I made a quick fake yawn.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a nap."

"Don't start with me, Serena. What the hell happened?"

"Nothing, Mom. Danny just…" I tried, but couldn't find the right words.

The security and the safety of Danny, was completely destroyed. Mom barely seemed to notice, and I almost felt like yelling at her and tell her everything, but Max's warning and the burns along my arms kept the words caught in my throat. Mom didn't say anything, but walked over and escorted me back into the bedroom, latching the window doors behind us. The burns on my arms seemed to hurt even worse through Mom's sharp, stern glare of disappointment.

Shaking her head, she said, "maybe it was wrong to come here, maybe you should go back and stay with Dad."

"No, Mom please let me stay, I have to," I blurted out.

Mom stared at me for a few seconds and sighed deeply. I waited with baited breath, longing for Danny's touch. Mom turned away and without a word began packing my stuff.

"Mom, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Packing, you're leaving"

"But Mom, please…." My voice trailed off as I heard a thud from outside.

Mom paused and looked back around at me. I stared back just as puzzled and ran back to open the door and I tripped over something. Peering back behind me, I saw that same brown locks, but his eyes closed. His face was pressed down into the carpet, passed out. Mom knelt next to him, prenatal concern washing away her anger. Danny's face was pale white and his cheeks were dull and almost lifeless. Mom was quiet, almost to quiet. I glanced up at her; she was frozen in place beside him. I bit back a scream as I tried to shake her; no doubt Max was behind this. I tugged on Danny and found that he moved.

"Danny, come on Danny wake up," I whispered, glancing back and forth down the hallway. It was completely deserted.

"Sere…." His voice whispered out, barely auditable.

Heat rose in my cheeks and my heart began to pound against my chest as I leaned in closer. "Yes, what's wrong, Danny?"

He didn't say anything and passed out again, his left hand falling into my lap. Something cold and sharp brushed against my jeans; the ring. Without a second thought, I yanked it off of his finger and tossed it as far away as I could. I waited and watched as color gradually returned to his cheeks. He stared up at me, a small smile curled at the corners of his lips with gratitude. We embraced, but in the back of my mind, Antonio's warning of danger kept nagging at me, nothing was solved yet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I**** know it's short, but I felt like i owed you SOMETHING fro waiting this long. Please review and I hope you enjoyed. **


	19. Why Would He?

**Sorry for the long, long wait. But I'm back so I hope you enjoy it and I own nothing, but the plot and Serena. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

** "Danny, come on Danny wake up," I whispered, glancing back and forth down the hallway. It was completely deserted.**

**"Sere…." His voice whispered out, barely auditable. Heat rose in my cheeks and my heart began to pound against my chest as I leaned in closer. **

**"Yes, what's wrong, Danny?"**

**He didn't say anything and passed out again, his left hand falling into my lap. Something cold and sharp brushed against my jeans; the ring. Without a second thought, I yanked it off of his finger and tossed it as far away as I could. I waited and watched as color gradually returned to his cheeks.**

** He stared up at me, a small smile curled at the corners of his lips with gratitude. We embraced, but in the back of my mind, Antonio's warning of danger kept nagging at me, nothing was solved yet.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mom reluctantly helped me get him back into the room and onto the bed. She kept asking questions, but neither of us could answer them and finally Mom left us alone to call a doctor. I tried to object, but she didn't pay any attention to me and ran out of the room to call for help. I tried to go after her, but a strained voice held me back.

"Rena…what…." His voice trailed off as he closed his eyes from the effort.

"Shh, Danny, don't strain yourself," I said.

He shook his head and sat up, but his arms trembled. Even from the new color and light to his face, he looked like a true child with a high fever. I walked over and gently lay my hand on his shoulder, my hand brushing against his neck. On contact, I pulled my hand away; ice still tingling on my palm. Danny coughed, but still refused to lie down and rest. For a few minutes, we just sat there staring at each other in an awkward silence.

Tears rimmed my eyes, but I brushed them away and had to turn away; his firm, confused, and painful gaze bore into me making it impossible to think straight….and now wasn't the time to lose control. Suddenly, he reached out and grasped my hand; warmth pulsing faintly beneath the ice chill of his skin. I stared down at our joined hands and almost missed his question.

"What?" I asked, shaking my head. I glanced up at him and bit my lip.

He sighed in frustration, but repeated the question. "What….what happened, Serena?"

A chill ran down my spine as Max's words began to echo in my mind, but I shook them away. For a moment, our eyes locked as Danny leaned closer to catch every word. On instant, I leaned backwards and sighed. His fingers ran over mine in small soothing circles, but his grip seemed to tighten with each second of silence.

"Danny….I'm not sure, but I think that ring caused this to happen," I said.

He stared at me and his head. "No….no!" he tossed my hands back and stood up glaring down at me, "No, Serena, that ring was meant to help me get control over my powers and….oh good god, I couldn't do that, Serena….no I'm not interesting in that."

"What the heck are you talking about?" I asked.

"You're feeling like I'm gonna rip open your cloths, my powers remember. That's why I needed the ring, where is it?" he asked, pushing past me.

He began trashing the room, but fall onto the floor after a few minutes; his feet having given out from beneath him. I ran over to him and grabbed his hands in desperation.

"Danny, Danny, if you can feel my feelings, can't you feel that I'm telling you the truth?" I asked.

Danny's head snapped around towards mine and stared at me for a few minutes. Tears rolled down my face as the silence passed, but Danny brushed them away with his index finger.

"But….why would he do that?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Cause he's….he's a crazy power idiot," I grabbed at his hands, "he just wanted more power."

"But-"

The door opened and I heard Mom in the distance scream, but within seconds the world was spinning and white glow blinded my vision. Just as quickly it faded away as I crashed on top of Danny; his back pressed against a long wooden table.

Rolling to the left, I asked, "What the heck happened?"

"I…I don't know, but I knew we didn't have time to sort things out with a doctor, unless we wanted to be labeled insane," he pushed himself away from the desk, "I just wanted to get away."

"Okay, so where are we?" I asked.

Turning on my side, I saw rows and rows of bookshelves of ancient books and maps stuffed into the crammed space. I heard Danny beginning to tare through the books, but couldn't bring myself to help. Everything was just so messed up and more tears seemed to flow down my face, but I quickly wiped them away.

"What are we looking for?" I asked, grabbing a random book off the self.

"Anything, he said as he flipped through pages of three different books.

I nodded and began my own searching, but quickly slammed the book shut.

"Danny, there's nothing in here, Max destroyed the book your great uncle used," I said.

"My what-"

Suddenly, I felt myself falling again, but it felt different. The light burned my eyes and the force was harsher as my body was thrown onto the floor with Danny at my side.

"Where do you think you two were going?" Max asked us. Before either of us could respond, he threw up his hand and sent me flying back into the wall and held me there.

"Let her go!" Danny cried, jumping to his feet. He tried to zap the older wizard, but Max threw him across the room and he crashed into a table.

"Danny, Danny, I wasn't kidding when you said you were untrained, now why would you go and take off your ring?" Max asked, the damned ring appearing with a flick of his wrist in his hand.

"Cause you're trying to kill me!" Danny cried.

Max shook his head and chuckled as he walked over to him. "Now put the ring on, before Miss Peterson gets hurt," Max said, glancing over at me.

I tried to say something, but Max brought his fingers together cutting off my breath. Danny screamed my name once before I slid into darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope this was good enough to wait for this. PLEASE REVIEW**


	20. Don't Danny!

**I'm SO, SO,SO, SO sorry for not updating sooner. Danny was busy fighting Max, again and school kept me away, but I hope this makes up for it. Again because it's Disney, I own nothing. (rolls eyes). Anyway I hope you enjoy. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last time**

**I tried to say something, but Max brought his fingers together cutting off my breath. Danny screamed my name once before I slid into darkness.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes inched open, but closed at once; someone was cradling me closer, their fingers stroking my head. Everything was completely blank and cold, icy. I felt myself able to breath and I took in huge a lungful, but coughed; my throat completely dry and broken. My hand slid around my throat and sighed. Someone was rubbing my back in rhythmic circles, nervous.

"Danny?" I asked.

The person's hand stiffened, but then relaxed again; their fingers ran through my hair, the voice calming and soothing, but I felt even more panicky. Squeezing my eyes tight, I forced them open. Old wood, inches from my face, creaked under the weight of the person in front of me. I tried to sit up, but the same firm hand pushed me back down.

Her words were hard to understand, all merged together in one large blur. Again I tried to sit up, but the same hands held me back, but they pressed me against her chest, protectively. The familiar scent of my mother filled my noise and I sighed; maybe my mom would be able to solve everything.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yeah, Honey, what is it?" Mom asked, her fingers stroking my hair.

"What…what happen?" I asked.

Suddenly, I felt her stiffen, her hand lowered and settled against my shoulder; her grip tightening even more as though she wanted to absorb me into her body. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw lots of green flash past us; a small cool breeze drifting through the opened window.

Pulling away from her, I glanced around and gasped. No, no it couldn't be true, it just couldn't be. I turned back to Mom; my face draining of all color. She caressed my check and tucked some of my hair back; confusion swam through her gaze, but the words seemed stuck in my throat.

Finally, I asked, "Where are we going?"

A small, smile of relief slid onto Mom's face as she helped my sit up all the way; my legs felt stiff and I leaned back to steady myself; everything seemed way out of my control since I meet Danny Sinclair I missed her vague and completely false explanation for Max telling her something about the stress being to much for me, but her last words sent my mind reeling.

My head snapped around to face her. "We going back to be with Dad and Jess?"

Mom only nodded.

"No, we can't. Mom, we can't Danny needs us!" I said. Mom's eyebrows frowned together in confusion, but I continued. "Mom, really. Max is crazy. He's trying to kill Danny."

Mom shook her head, caressing my cheek. "Honey, this just what he was talking about, I just thought it would be a fun thing for you to be, instead-"

"Mom, look!" I said, pulling back my sleeve to reveal the scars Max had left upon me.

Mom ran her fingers along my arm and then looked at me again, fear pulsing through her gaze. "Honey, nothing's there."

I pulled my arm back and stared down at my bare, clean arm. I bit my lip and shook my head, tracing my arm with my own fingers. I felt the rough burns and dried blood beneath my skin, but it was completely invisible to the eye. I shook my head; the last thing I needed was more confusion. I was so transfixed by the invisible bruises, I almost missed Mom talking. Her voice held extreme guilt and she wasn't looking at me; her eyes were locked onto the trees beyond me, flying past us.

"I'm sorry it was my fault getting you into this," she said.

My mind froze and heat rose in my cheeks. She felt guilty bringing me there, where I meet and befriended, kind of, Danny. It wasn't her fault, but her greatest gift, she allowed me to have someone finally understand me and who knew how it felt to be an outcast even to those you love the most.

How could Mom think it had ever been a mistake? The only mistake she had made was listening to Max. Suddenly, my heart fell into my stomach; my hand rising to my throat as through trying to breathe again. Mom put her arm around my shoulders to calm me, but she had no idea where this panic attack came from.

Taking a deep breath, I managed, "we have to go back, Mom."

"Honey, we can't I already called Dad and Julie and their meeting us"

"Mom, please, we have to. It's the final night. Please," I begged.

Mom looked at me worried and tried again to protest, but I shook my head. "Mom, please we both worked so hard, how can we not be there for the last night?"

Mom sighed and looked away from me for a few minutes. The train sped up as it drew closer to the next stop and my pulse was rising too. I turned back towards Mom just as she pulled her cell phone out of her bag.

After a few seconds, she said, "Hi, Jiulie. I wanted to know if you and Dad wanted to come and see the last night of the competition for the show that me and Rena have been working on?"

There was silence and then a small, concern smile curled onto Mom's lips and she winked at me. "Great. Get the next train out here. We'll see you then."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lights swam across the lawn and through the olive windows in a mist. Trees swayed in the slight breeze. Despite the breeze, everything felt still and cold, as though the whole place held its breath. Staring at the mansion in the near darkness, I felt shivers crawl down my spine. I couldn't be here, not now.

My fingers traced along my arms; each time the pain replaying in my mind. People passed by and brushed against me as they hurried inside to see the final contest. From out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mom staring at the train waiting for Dad and Jess to arrive. Taking a deep breath, I walked over to her, ignoring all the endless chatter circling around me.

"Mom, I'm gonna go in and get us seats," I said as loud as I could.

Mom didn't even look at me, but waved me off in annoyance. I sighed deeply; Danny would've listened. Turning around, I was soon swept up with the crowd and passed through the large threshold. People lined up and continued kept talking about their endless, stupid plans for the rest of the summer. I shook my head and carefully slid out through the groups and around the back.

"Serena, is that you?" a voice called out.

I cringed, but sighed in relief at the female voice. Turning back, I gave a short wave to Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair. They greeted me warmly; both their smiles killed me as I vainly tried to look for my friend….their son.

"How are things with the show?" Mr. Sinclair asked.

I forced a smile. "Great, Danny's really enjoying it."

"Are you nervous?" Mrs. Sinclair asked.

I shrugged and excused myself with some lame excuse, but they were soon talking to other adults. Walking further, I heard the sounds of the other constants preparing for the final show, but no Danny. Running back stage, I tried in vain to find him; chaos swam around me with last minute packages, yelling, and a vain attempt to gain order. Everything was so messed up and for once I was grateful that I could go unnoticed. Time flew by and suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Spinning around, Dad sighed deeply.

"Serena, what are you doing?" he asked, bringing me into an embrace. I hugged him back and sighed in relief.

"I…I urh, got lost." I said to the unasked question that hovered in the air.

Dad released me, his eyebrows rose unconvinced, but he didn't pressure me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, saying, "Come one, let's go find your Mom and sister."

We passed the time with Dad telling me all about the long move in with Julie, but he never asked about my time, which again I was grateful. We met up with Mom and Jess and took out assigned seats right near the front of the stage. My eyes shot towards the ground; my fingers running up and down my arms as we passed Max's high, throne chair to "judge" and watch the final performance.

My throat felt completely dry, but no one came to offer water as the lights dimmed for the beginning of the show. Kevin came out with a small, smirk spread across his face before he began his trick. In the darkness, I slid out of my seat and went back behind the stage, but no one seemed to notice.

I looked around; each minute seemed to drag on with terror. The backstage area seemed so much bigger than it had only hours before. Kevin finished and Sam rolled out onto the stage. From a distance, I heard a gasp and cries of outrage, probably from her parents, about her condition. I rolled my eyes, a sprained ankle was not something to cry about, not after….I shook my head; I had other things to do. Suddenly, a hand slid onto my shoulder and forced me around, pinning me against a wall.

"What are you doing back here?" Hunter asked, shock edged onto his face.

I pushed his arms off me and shrugged. "It's the last night, why would I be here?"

Hunter glared at me and shook his head. "I think Max would to talk to you."

Every bone froze terror, but tried to joke around with him, but he wasn't in the mood for games. He grabbed me arm and forced me forward; his nails digging into my arm through the long sleeve blue blouse. I tried to yank my arm back, but his grip was to strong.

In desperation, I leaned in closer to him and said, "Can I at show you a new trick I learned?"

He paused; his grip relaxing on my arm as he turned back towards me. "What kind of trick?"

I bit my lip for a second, but then smiled. "Well if I have a problem, I make it disappear."

I darted around him and into the hall of mirrors. I heard Hunter shouting my name in frustration, but I didn't look back; I just kept running. Suddenly, I felt something solid collide with me before I crashed back onto the floor. I tried to apologize, but the voice that answered had my breath caught in my throat.

"Serena, what….what are you doing here?" Danny asked, fear evident in his tone.

I simply stared at him. He was dressed in a blue suit over a plain white shirt with a black tie. His hair was neatly combed and on his hand was the ring. I grabbed at his hand in shock.

"Danny, you can't have that ring on, here." I tried to pull it off, but he pulled his hand away and turned away fro me.

He didn't say anything for a few minutes, almost thinking about something. Standing up, I said, "Danny, please take that ring off. Max is-"

He cupped his hand over my mouth; his index finger pressed up against his lips. After a moment, Danny lowered his hand and leaned in close. I hadn't noticed before, but his body was trembling. His hands fell upon my shoulders and squeezed them gently, our eyes locked together. For a moment, his hand hovered over my cheek and then fell away.

"Danny, you're on in five minutes," Mrs. Martian called over to us.

Danny released me and nodded in response to her. I heard her walking away, but Danny held my gaze. I tried to take the ring off, but he shifted his hand away.

He pressed his forehead to mine and whispered, "This was the deal I made."

"No, Danny, it isn't. I'm fine. Max didn't hurt me much. You can't give in. You know he doesn't honestly care about you and I do. Please Danny…."

He pulled me into a small embrace; security and safety swam through my body, but all too quickly it vanished as he released me. Our eyes locked for a moment before he slid away and headed towards the stage.

I ran after him and spun him around. "Please, let me take it off. You can fight back if you need to. You heard him you have"

"No," his voice lowered and calmed as he stared at me, "I'm sorry, Serena. I won't let you get hurt."

He caressed my cheek and for a few seconds, his fingers played with loose strands of my hair before he ruffled my hair with a half hearted teasing smile on his face. I opened my mouth, but he disappeared before I could say anything. I stood there for a few moments; my fingers slid across my cheek, still feeling his tender touch. In the distance, I heard two people talking and the hushed audience.

I ran over and heard the last bits of Max's speech for Danny's trick. (**Basically the movie described it**). Danny tried four times to lift the weight, but to no avail. The crowed was beginning to boo him and for a moment, I thought, "please let him just get booed off the sage."

Danny placed his fingers under the weight and it began to rise off the ground and was soon hovering over his head. The weight rose into the air and steadily kept rising higher towards the ceiling. No one in the audience seemed to notice, but something inside me snapped and I dashed onto the stage.

"Danny, look out!" I cried pushing him out of the way.

Danny crashed onto the floor with a loud thud; shock and terror filled his face as though he could still feel my emotions. Suddenly, I screamed; a new pain shooting up my leg; the sound of bones breaking filled the silent theater. My foot crushed under the weight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DUN! DUN! DUN! I hope that made up for the LONG wait. Please let me know what you think in as musch detail as possible. Thanks and the next update should be up soon, maybe by this weekend. Please review. **


	21. End!

**The last part of our story, well that I'm gonna tell you anyway. As Disney is being a pain, I have to say they own, "Max, Danny" and anyone else from the movie. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

** "Danny, look out!" I cried pushing him out of the way. **

**Danny crashed onto the floor with a loud thud; shock and terror filled his face as though he could still feel my emotions. Suddenly, I screamed; a new pain shooting up my leg; the sound of bones breaking filled the silent theater. My foot crushed under the weight.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nothing matter; everything was completely numb, except the agonizing pain shutting up my leg. No one spoke; all to shocked to respond. I bit my lip; my body trembling as I fought to contain the million curse words upon my tongue. Wood splintered against my leg, my long shirt ripping at the hem as I tried in vain to move from beneath the weight. Blood ran down my leg; each second seemed to increase the numbness. Soon, voices and shocked gasps began to circle about the room, but my gaze remained locked on Danny.

He simply stared at me, terror sketched across his features. Footsteps sounded behind me; the blood draining from my face. I saw Danny frown at something….someone behind me. I felt Max's ice dark eyes bear into me, but the pain in my leg outweighed his stern glare. Glancing out into the audience, I saw nothing, but the blinding white and blue lights shielded the audience from me, like an invisible force field, trapping us.

My vision faded in and out of conciseness every few seconds; the pain overwhelming all of my other senses. My eyes drifted back to Danny as he crawled towards me, but he was thrown backwards, further away fro me. The audience gasped with excitement, all thinking it just part of an act. I opened my mouth, but Max cut me off.

"We appear to have some technical difficulties, but now lets have Danny finish his trick," Max said, blocking me from view.

Hushed voices of agreement swept through the theater followed by a small round of applause. I glanced over at Danny, but only terror filled his pale face. His eyes drifted over to Max and then snapped back to me. I shook my head at the unspoken question, even as blood began to pound in my ears.

Turning around towards us, Max forced Danny to his feet, whispering something into his ear. Something inside fell into my stomach as Danny's gaze turned onto me. Again I shook my head, but he ignored me as Max forced him forward, his arm wrapped around Danny's shoulder.

"He's ready to try again and now lets finish this contest," Max said.

He leaned closer to Danny and whispered, "It's your move Danny."

He shoved Max away slightly, but Max's smile only grew. Suddenly, mom called out from the audience. "What about, Serena?" She needs help."

I cringed as through in pain. But it wasn't fro my leg; I couldn't leave Danny, not after everything that Max had done to both of us. Everything was just happening so fast; it just didn't seem normal. Max answered Mom's question, but his words are just a blur in my memory now. Danny just stared at me, trying silently to remove the damned ring off of his finger. The red jewel glinted in the overhead lights; it appeared as though it was smiling in mockery at me.

Suddenly, I felt the weight lift away from my foot; the bones pressed together, blood completely drained from it. A single color was visible, white. Blood vassals pulsed just below my skin and for a moment I thought the bone might have broken through, but examining it, it was fine. I glanced over from Max to Danny and back again, trying to see my savior.

My breath caught in my throat as Max nodded shortly, reading my thoughts like a book. Cringing again, I pulled myself away from the weight and tried to stand. My right foot collapsed beneath me and I crashed into Danny; his arms once more wrapped around my waist to keep my steady.

"Are you all right?" Danny asked, his warm, concerned breath tickling against my ear.

I nodded against his chest, shivering uncontrollably. Danny just held me; his body rigid and stiff with uncomfortably with the eyes of all the audience upon us, but I didn't care. Nothing else mattered to me, but suddenly I felt him turn me around. I pulled away slightly,, but he wasn't looking at me; his eyes were locked onto Max.

Clearing his throat, Max said, "Her parents can take care of her, Danny. Now we really must get going the audience isn't going to wait for ever."

Danny released me, but his left arm was still locked around my waist as I leaned on him for support. He nodded, but didn't say anything. In the background, I heard people becoming restless, but the three of us couldn't deal with them. His hand slid up and I winced; the burns from earlier still tender to the touch. The show was over and it was now something else entirely different. The word was parched on my tongue, but I dared not utter it. Max didn't say anything, but just then Paul rolled a box onto the stage.

"A package for Danny Sinclair," he said.

I glanced up at Danny, but he seemed just as confused as me. Max turned back to the audience, a large smile curled up upon his lips.

"Well it seems like yet another twist has been added to tonight's events," he pulled out a sword from the box.

My body stiffened, but then I remembered the ring, the ring was the only thing that kept Danny from fighting.

"Danny, the ring," I said softly. He glanced down at me and held out his hand for me to remove the ring; something long and silver come crashing down between us. I felt Danny pushed me away as I crashed onto the floor, staring back up at Max. His eyes didn't flicker away fro my once, hatred and loathing in his dark stare. Mom shrieked and tried to get to me, fighting off the other people holding her back. Distant cries of "it's a show, she's fine. JUST SIT NOW. Go home," rang throughout the theater. Mom ignored them all, bit Max didn't even look over at her.

"A stupid mortal, not knowing what she got herself into," Max gaze seemed to say. Turning to Danny, he asked, "so you want to play hero to the girl in distress?"

Danny glared at him, but turned towards the audience. "But then every magician needs a beautiful assistant…. Wouldn't you agree, Max?"

Max chuckled and ran his finger gingerly along the silver blade. No one seemed to speak; everything was still, except Max's shoes clicking against the stage. He glanced over at Danny and then at me, until he was directly between us, separating us.

Twisting the sword in his hand, he said, "I don't know, it seems that ever someone messes with something beyond their control, "he turned completely towards me, "it can be quite a mess to clean up."

He jammed the sword down, but I was quick enough to move away, except my hands were drenched with sweet. Sliding out from beneath me, I collapsed onto the floor; the pain in my leg shooting up again throughout my body. I glanced at Danny, a look of confusion sketched onto his features. Suddenly, I felt Max hand against my shoulder, that iron grip, making it impossible to shift away. His hand slid further down my back as he pushed my forward, "helping" me sit up. I tried to watch him closely, but my vision was again beginning to fade in and out.

Something silver glinted against the lights as Max whispered into my ear. His hot breath sending chills down my spine, even as I write this, those words are stuck in my memory.

"You failed, you little brat," he sneered. At the last word, I heard screaming and someone screaming out my name in panic, before everything went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(**Danny's POV**) A small, short scream filled my ears as she fell upon the stage. Without a second thought, I ran over to her knocking Max out of the way.

"Serena!" I cried my throat tightening as I stared down at her.

Her mother's cries and screams filled the room, alone with her fathers' stern voice calling something, but my thoughts were solely on her. Yet the sword had disappeared from her stomach, but after everything I had been through I knew not everything was as it appeared. With my thoughts cleared from that damned ring, my thoughts were still focused upon my magic. My damned powers, they never did any good and had hurt the only person who had seen me for me.

I cradled her in my arms, her head fell against my chest as my arms wrapped around her still body. Her blonde hair hid her face and her lips were still, frowned in pain, a pain that I had indirectly caused. Max stared at me and smirked; every fiber of my being screamed at me to hit him, but the audience kept me still. No one could know what was really going on; they were all under the pretence that this was an act, except for the weight.

My fingers brushed against her broken foot. She flinched away from my touch. I tried to say something, but no words seemed to fit with everything going, partially since I meet her. Max shot me a look, but I ignored him.

Laying her back down, I turned to the audience, but Max cut me off. 'Now lets really get this-"

"You Bustard!" Serena's mom scratched as she clawed her way through the crowd.

Max tried to calm her down with some lame excuse of it being part of an act that Serena had agreed to perform and it was all fake. I opened my mouth to say something, but a tug on my arm stopped me. Instantly, whispers sprung up through the theater with people pointing, but my eyes were locked onto her.

Brushing her hair away, I whispered, "Serena?"

--------------------------------------------------

(**My pov**) "Serena?" His voice…it was his voice and already I felt safer.

My eyes inched open and I saw relief flew onto his features as he brushed my hair away. I small, worn smile spread over my lips, but even as I regained conciseness vibes of danger surged through the air around the stage. Clapping sounded through the room, but I twisted around and saw Max trying to calm them down.

"Danny?" I asked.

He leaned in close; his arm wrapped around my shoulder as he helped me sit back up. "Yeah."

Without a word, I slid my arm around and slid the ring off his finger, just as Max turned back towards us; death written in his eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

Danny glanced over at him, fear passing through his features before he masked his feelings, like the way he always did.

Standing up, he said, "Doing my last trick and," looking at the audience, "Max has agreed to help."

I watched them bow towards the audience, but I heard myself whisper. "You're move Max."

Without a single word, Max flicked his wrist and sent Danny flying towards the ceiling. "Danny!" I cried, but my voice was drowned out by the large crowd.

Gasps filled the room, just as Mom tried once more to reach me. Yet the invisible force field held her back; nothing mattered anymore, it was the showdown between Max and Danny; the show was completely gone. For a moment, Max looked at me, a smug smirk on his face. I gulped and backed away, but my leg was killing me; small amounts of blood dripping onto the stage. Ignoring it, I stared up at Danny; my mind racing with possibilities.

I bit my lip; his voice ringing in my ears as he began to panic as he was spun around. None of my thoughts were making sense, but I shook my head, something had to be able to stop Max….the ring. Looking back up at Danny, I tried to shout at him, but my throat killed and once more the crowd drowned me out. I shook my head.

_Danny come on can't you hear me?"_ I asked myself.

"_What the heck….Serena is that you?_" a voice asked in mind.

I nearly screamed at out, but calmed at once as I listened to the sound; it was Danny' voice. Without a second thought, I called out in my mind while my eyes were locked upon him. "_Yes, Danny….use the ring, it might stop Max._"

I watched him, but everything was blurred under the harsh bright lights. His arms rose and he cried out. "Now it's my move, Max!"

With his own powers, Danny flew forward directly at Max; the ring sliding onto his finger with ease. Clapping his hands together, smoke surrounded him and Danny. I felt the audience holding its breath as I held mine. I heard shouts from both Max and Danny, but they were muffled until silence filled the smoke. Suddenly, I felt myself being picked up and for a moment I fought against him, but stopped as he whispered into my ear.

"Serena, it's me, Danny," he said.

A large smile curled onto my lips as he picked me up, carefully avoiding my broken foot. I winced once, but stopped a thunderous applause surrounded the room. The smoke had cleared and everyone was jumping out of their seats at us. Danny set me down with his arm wrapped securely around my waist for support.

Leaning in, I whispered, "Thank you, Danny. You saved my life."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mom, Dad, and Julie trying to get to us.

Before they came on stage, he whispered, "You saved me too."

For a moment, our eyes locked together. An unspoken question passed through my gaze and he shrugged. I bit my lip, but nodded. There wasn't any need to worry about Max, there might not be anything worry about. Danny and I understood each other and were friends, and that's what we had craved, wished, and yarned for. Now we had each other and that was more than enough. Everything was just perfect, in this moment and time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It's over. I know sob, sob. I really enjoyed letting the true story come out. Danny really wanted you to get the whole story and yes Danny did heal my foot after the show and once he got better control of his powers. I've hoped you enjoyed it and please review the last chapter. Thanks so much and for those reviewers who stuck with my until the end this story would not had happened without you. Thanks **


End file.
